The Inevitable
by TWDGirl
Summary: When the world goes to shit Sam ends up with the two best people: Daryl and Merle Dixon. The unlikely trio survive until they find a group. As Sam and Daryl's friendship grows, they make unsaid choices. Will they fall in love? Die? Leave?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from The Walking Dead, only the character Sam. Enjoy and let me know what you think. x

* * *

I stared out the windows of local grocery store absent mindedly, trying to remember everything I needed to pick up. Not paying attention as I turned into the next aisle, I hit someone with my cart.

"Sorry", I mumbled.

As I steered the cart to move the person slowly spun to face me, showing deathly pale skin, covered in blood splatter and vacant grey eyes sizing me up. I hadn't realized the pandemic was spreading this quickly, considering it started in California. Reaching for the first weapon I saw, I swiftly hit the walker across the head with, apparently, an old cane that had been on the floor. Thinking back to everything I knew about walkers, I took the cane and stabbed the walker in the forehead, making sure it was dead. As I looked around to see if there were more, I saw the other people fleeing from the store, being attacked by walkers as they ran. It was a blood bath out there, so I weighed my options. I could either try to leave and be out there with them, or I could clear out the rest of the walkers in here, lock it up and hide out for a while. I thin I'll go with my second option.

Thoroughly walking through each aisle, I scoped out the whole store. Sure, I had to kill about seven walkers, but its still more safe in here than out there. Deciding that it was safe enough, I carefully walked towards the entrance, watching for any movement as I got closer. I saw how empty the parking lot was, apart from the walkers that were now consuming their victims. I guess everyone got the hell out while they had the chance, or died trying. The bodies out there would keep the walkers busy for at least a few hours. I turned the locks on the doors then proceeded to close the blinds on the windows to make it more secure. Right as I went to shut the last set of blinds, a man appeared out of no where, pointing towards the door to let me in.

Panicing, I clumsily closed the blinds and walked towards the doors, trying to rationalize what I would do if hes been bitten. Looking out the doors, I saw the man again. He had bright, blue eyes, a crossbow, but he looked like someone I would want on my side. Quickly turning the lock on one door, he threw himself inside, locking the door behind him while knocking me over at the same time. As I flew back my side smashed into the corner of one of the cash registers, drawing blood. He spun around, finding me on the flood and reached for my arm to help me up.

"Shit. Sorry 'bout that." he said in a Southern accent, not sincere at all.

"Oh, its fine." I mumbled, "Have you been bit?" I asked, taking a step back to be cautious.

"No, n' no scratches either." he answered calmly.

"So. Who are you exactly?" I inquiered.

"Names Daryl. Yours?" he responded.

"Sam. Well, you may as well stay the night. Its safer in here than out there with those freaks." I stated, feeling a little safer now that I wasn't the only one here.

"Either way I was stayin'. I'll take the floor over there by the fruit tables and keep an ear out for them walkers. You sleep on the other side of the table so I can get to you easily if hell breaks loose." he ordered, walking away to look for something to eat.

"What an ass" I mumbled to myself as he turned down an aisle. I walked over to the baking aisle, reaching for a few bags of icing sugar for pillows when I saw a hand reach over my shoulder, taking the bags.

"What the hell? I was gonna use those." I exclaimed as I spun to face Daryl, only to see his smug smile as he turned to walk away. Crouching down while shaking my head, I grabbed four packages of marshmellows then walked back to the table. It must be around 11 p.m., now because its so dark out, and erily quiet. Looking away from the windows, I looked towards the table, trying to see Daryl. Of course, I thought as I saw him in a pile on the ground, hes already asleep. Whatever.

As I lied down I thought about Daryl. I'm actually so relieved to not be alone right now, because I barely know what to do. Seeing that he has a crossbow, he can probably hunt and I'm sure as hell that he can fight with those muscles. He looks so rough and tough already, but those blue eyes... What the hell am I doing?! This needs to stop now! And with that last thought I drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to light streaming through the blinds, hitting me right in the eyes.

"Fuck sakes." I mumbled as I rolled over to go back to sleep, only to remember everything that had happened the day before.

I whipped my head back around, searching the floor for Daryl, only to find his spot without him in it. I stood up, cautiously scanning the area before walking through the store. Looking through all the aisles, I realised he must have left while I was asleep, so I went to check the doors. Quicky walking, I reached the doors only to find them both still locked. I looked around again, confused and a little scared. What if a walker was still in here and it got Daryl? What am I thinking, Daryl would probably make the walker run in the other direction, scared shitless.

As I continued with my pointless thinking about Daryl and walkers, I suddenly walked into something and took a hop backwards to steady myself. I shook my head and realised that I found Daryl, who was now glaring at me for interrupting his breakfast.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I'll just go, back, over there." I said quietly as I turned away from him and towards the produce table

"Its fine. Don't you eat?" He chuckled, extending his hand to give me a piece of break with peanut butter on it.

"Sure do." I said, laughing as I took the bread with peanut butter.

"So what's your story?" Dayrl asked as he continued eating half of the loaf.

"Well, I grew up in Canada with my family then I moved down here for work. I've been here for about two years, but I don't really know anyone still, so no one to worry about. What about you? Whats your story?"I responded

"Well, I've lived here my whole life. My brother Merle took care of me, guess I should let you know he'll be showin up soon. He's all I have." He said, as if it was nothing.

"Shouldn't we be keeping a look out for him them? Ya know, if he's gonna pop out of no where." I said, giving Daryl a look.

"Meh, Merle don't need us waiting for him, when he gets here you'll know." he said as he gave a devious grin.

"Wonderful" I mumbled as I began walking toward the employee only doors.

"Hey? Where you going?" Daryl called out from his spot in the aisle.

"I gotta use the washroom. Problem with that?" I replied, clearly annoyed. Daryl let out a grunt and continued eating the last of the loaf. What's his problem? I grabbed a broom that was beside the doors and pushed through, keeping my eyes open for any walkers. Well, I thought, looks like Daryl had to go before I did and cleared it out. I saw the washroom door and walked in, locking the door behind me.

As I finished I turned on the sink, splashing water in my face and rubbing my eyes. Guess I won't need makeup anymore. I turned the sink of and wiped my face with a piece of paper towel then reached to grab the broom again. As I reached for the doornob I heard people talking. I turned the lock and the handle as slowly and quietly as possible and crept out of the room, surveying the area once more. The voices were coming from the front of the store where I left Daryl so I walked up to the swinging doors and slipped through them easily.

The voices were much louder once I was in the store front. It sounded like whoever it was, was arguing with Daryl. Looks like they won't win this one I thought. As I walked silently through the aisle, I saw Daryl and the other mans back. Daryl noticed me and gave a small motion for me to go hide. I got on the floor and crawled under the shelf, going into the next aisle and reaching the back corner of the store as quickly and quietly as I could.

It seemed like I was sitting in that corner for hours before Daryl came and found me. As he walked around the corner of the aisle, I jolted up, expecting whoever that man was to be there.

Laughing, Daryl said, "That was Merle. He ain't as nice as I am, so watch your back and be careful what you do 'round him. Got it?"

"What the hell is he going to do to.." But I was cut off.

"Just do what I say an' he won't do anything. If you don't I ain't helpin' you." He said menicingly while glaring at me with his blue eyes.

"Fine." I said as I stood up straighter to try to get eye to eye with Daryl. Why the fuck do I have to be so damn short, I thought. Daryl simply turned around, gesturing for me to follow as he went to the produce stand again. So much for trying to stand up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

As we reached the stand I saw Merle. Let just say he wasn't very easy on the eyes, he was bald and much more rough looking than Daryl. Once we got to Merle I stayed quiet and avoided speaking at all costs. For all I knew Merle could kill or rape me while Daryl's asleep. No way in hell was I going to let that happen. Merle stared at me as he and Daryl spoke. I was beginning to look off into space when Merle spoke to me.

"What's your name sugar lips?" Merle asked with a sly smile on his face while taking a step towards me

"Sam." I said quietly, unconsicously shuffling toward Daryl.

"Nice name for a hot chick." Merle smirked as he extended a hand to grab my arm until Daryl spoke.

"You leave her alone Merle. You don't touch her or look at her." he said while pushing Merle's hand away from me.

I looked between them, seeing the tension while waiting for Merles reaction. As Merle was about to retaliate, my attention was pulled towards the front doors, which were now filled with walkers that must have followed Merle.

"Damnit! This can continue later, but we need to go. Now!" I said as I pushed Daryl towards his bow and ran to grab as much food as I could. I had found a bag near the cashes, filled it and ran to Daryl who was going to check out the back exit.

"Where's Merle?" I asked

"Up front. Watching the doors up there. He's gonna signal us when they start to break through." He said.

"Right. Is it clear?" I asked as Daryl cracked the door open.

"Clear. Stay here, I'm gonna get Merle. Anythin' happens you run to us. Got it?" He said, stairing down at me.

I nodded, letting Daryl slide through the doors to the front. I glanced out the back door again, seeing nothing. I closed the door, then turned to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon. "Yes." I wispered. I found an axe from that stupid fire thing, which was perfect size for me. As I took it back to the door Daryl and Merle barged through. "Go, go, go!" Daryl and Merle shouted at me. Right as I began to turn I saw the walkers emerge through the swinging doors.

I started running as fast as I could, realizing I had no clue where to go. I turned around to ask which way to run, finding Daryl right behind me and Merle behind him. Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction we needed to go until we were far enough away that we could walk. We slowed out pace enough to catch our breaths and have some water.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"What the fuck did it look like princess? A parade of barbies? No. It was a herd of walkers." He answered, giving me a snarl.

Daryl remained quiet, looking through the trees for walkers. Merle turned away, mumbling non-sense, as he left Daryl and I alone.

Looking Daryl in the eyes I asked, "Are you ok?"

Daryl blinked down, not making contact with my eyes and walked the opposite from Merle. "Great, now I'm alone in the middle of no where." Rolling my eyes, I gathered wood for a fire to pass the time. It really didn't take long to find enough wood, before I knew it I had a large pile of broken logs and sticks. I looked around and decided to get some rocks to put around the fire. Once I had the wood all set up I ripped some bark from a tree and used one of the matches I took when we left the store to start it up. I made sure it wasn't very big, but it was one good fire.

I sat down and watched the fire, casually glancing around for any movement or sounds. I looked across the fire into the forest when I heard russling comming from my left. I jumpped up with my axe and slowly approached the sound. It seemed to get closer every time I took a step, leaving my heart beat in my throat. I paused to take a deep breath and I lifted the axe right as Merle walked out of the bushed with Daryl behind him. Letting out my breath I turned around and started walking back to the fire when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

Looking up over my shoulder while expecting to see Daryl, I saw Merles ugly grin stairing down at me as his hand snaked its way up my torso. "Pig." I spat, grabbing his arm to throw it off and picking up my pace to keep away from him. I reached the fire and sat on the opposite side of Merle, looking everywhere but at him.

"Come on. Lemme cop a feel on those sugar tits." Merle cooed.

"Go to hell." I said, glaring at him through the flames.

"You do what I say now. Dumb bitch!" Merle yelled.

"No. I do what I want. You don't like it you can get the fuck out." I said as I stood up to look down at him.

Merle got up and made his way towards me, planning God knows what. As he was about to grrab me Daryl pulled me behind his back, sheilding me from Merle's wrath.

"Daryl. Get outta my way. I need to deal with this little bitch." Merle said.

"Just go for a walk or somthin'. I told you to leave her alone." Daryl said nervously.

"Get the fuck outta my way or I'll beat you too." Merle threatened.

"Daryl, just let him hit me. He'll go away after that." I whispered into Daryls back.

Anyone could feel the tension between them, it was so bad that Merle just turned around and stomped off into the forest, kicking trees as he passed them. Daryl walked away to follow him, leaving me alone for the second time since we left the store. It must have been around six p.m., because the sun was getting pretty low. "I don't lnow how long they'll be gone for, but I'm gonna make something to eat." I mumbled. I took a package of hotdogs that I grabbed right before we left and stuck them on the end of a stick. I began roasting them, making sure that I made the whole pakage. It didn't take long to cook them all so I ate alone and waited, stoking the fire when it needed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour went by before Daryl returned. He didn't seem like he was in a good mood so I didn't speak.

As he walked past me I reached up, handing him three hot dogs He looked down, realizing what I had in my hand, and took the food sitting away from me. I was alright with this, until Merle showed up. He had a look in his eyes when he saw me that terrified me more than anything ever had. I slid toward Daryl, knowing he wouldn't let Merle do anything to me.

Merle groaned, looking at Daryl saying, "We should keep heading away from Atlanta. Fuckers are everywhere."

"Ya. See if we can find somewhere more safe." Daryl agreed.

I thought this over, but I really don't think there is safe anymore.

I grabbed the last of the hot dogs and passed them to Daryl, gesturing for him to give some to Merle. Daryl looked confused, but handed them off to Merle who ate them faster than Daryl did.

I finally spoke up saying, "I'm gonna sleep a bit. Wake me up if you want me to keep watch."

As I layed down to sleep I heard Merle and Daryl mumbling amongst themselves. I swear if they're arguing again I will hit them with something. Soon enough I drifted to sleep, not for long enough though. It'd been about an hour and a half when Daryl picked me up and shouted in my face."WAKE THE HELL UP OR YOUR GONNA DIE HERE!"

" What the f-. Oh" I said.

Looking around, I saw the walkers approaching from one side of the clearing so i swiftly grabbed the bag and axe then began to run with Daryl. The only thing going threw my head was one thought; Stay alive.

We ran far enough that the walkers got bored and walked away. I bent over to catch my breath, watching Daryl and Merle do the same. It took us a few minutes, but we were able to start moving again. We didn't have a clue where we were or where we were going, all we knew is that we needed some kind of shelter.

"We can't just walk around all night. We need to find somewhere to sleep, then we can look for a more perminant place." I said, startling them both.

"She's right Merle. We gotta look for a building 'n' set up camp." Daryl agreed.

Glaring at us Merle agreed. "Fine. Any walkers show up, the bitch becomes bate."

Rolling my eyes, I started to walk along with Daryl, trailing behind Merle. "Well he's full of nice comments." I said.

"Eh. Thats just Merle. You learn to ignore him. He'd kill me if it meant he'd get to live." Daryl said quietly, watching Merle.

"I wish I still had someone." I said quietly, unsure if Daryl heard me.

"Well. You got us now. You look out for us, we look out for you." He said, give my back a soft pat.

Flinching slightly under his touch, I took a breath and said "Thank you."

Merle suddenly turned, giving Daryl a look as he turned to walk through the heavy bushes. Daryl glanced at me, putting a finger to his lips while he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground. We crawled under some shrubs camouflaging ourselves while we waited for Merle. I squished myself beside Daryl, hoping that he had a plan if Merle didn't return. Moments later we heard soft footsteps, causing Daryl to look out from under the shrubs.

Letting out a sigh of relief Daryl turned to me. "It's Merle. Common."

"Thank God." I said taking a deep breath while I crawled out from under the shrubs.

"Well? Where the hell did you go?" Daryl asked his brother.

"I found shelter 'n' others too. You comin' or not?" he asked, giving us a cocky grin.

"Hell ya." I said following Merle, leaving Daryl who was skeptical.

"We don't know these people. How do we know that they won't just kill us?" Daryl asked while we walked away.

"Hey. If I say they're safe then they're safe. Don't be a pussy and move ya ass." Merle said, leaving both of us behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this chapter may not be as long as the others, but chapter six will definitely make up for it. x

* * *

Daryl shook his head and walked past me, towards Merle. "Jesus Christ. It's like fucking whip lash being with these two." I said as I followed after them. I took in the scene in front of me. There were people! There were fires, tents, cars, food, water and more. As I walked over to Merle and Daryl I was watched by a woman who was very thin with long, brown hair. She had a young boy in her lap, who was watching the three of us with extreme curiosity as we walked to the motor home.

I trailed behind Merle and Daryl, giving myself distance from the people who now surrounded us. We came to a sudden stop, caused by a man with short, curly brown hair.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man said, watching us carefully.

"Look, my names Merle, this heres Daryl and Sam. We ain't lookin' for trouble, we just wanna know if we could spend the night here. For safety." Merle said calmly.

"I don't know if thats such a good idea. We don't know anything about you. For all we know you could take everything we have and disappear." The man said, looking at me between Merle and Daryl's shoulders.

"You must be Sam." The man said, letting a grin spread across his face.

"Who are you? What is this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the man.

"Well I'm Shane and this is our group. We all stuck together when we realized Atlanta was overun. This is Lori." He said as she approached us.

"So whats going on here? Are they staying or leaving?" Lori asked Shane, ignoring our presense.

"I'd like to know too." I said, taking a step forward. Merle's patience began to run out as Shane and Lori discussed the issue.

"Its ain't that fuckin' hard to decide. Bunch o' stuck up b-" He was cut off by Shane saying, "Alright, you guys can stay, but you'll be helping out with the group. For now, you get the tent closest to the edge of the camp. Keep quiet and keep the fire low." He said, walking with Lori back to their tent.

"Finally." I said, walking towards the tent. I waited at the entrance for them when I saw Merle's creepy grin.

"Wonderful" I mumbled. "So whose sleeping where?" I asked.

"Your sleepin' with me tonight." Merle said as he walked into the tent, a giant grin on his face.

"Like hell I am. I'd rather sleep with a walker." I said as i stepped into the tent. Daryl walked in behind me and zipped the door closed. He walked over and sat on the larger sleeping bag, opposite to Merle.

"Daryl, push over. I'm not sharing a sleeping bag with Merle." I said, shooting a glare behind me. Daryl grunted, but moved over, leaving me just enough room to fit.

"Fuckin' bitch." Merle mumbled as undressed and crawled into his sleeping bag. I rolled my eyes and got into the bag, turning to Daryl had privacy. Moments later he crawled beside me and we all fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The first time I woke up it was still dark outside and too hot in the tent. I moved my head and realized that I had been resting it on Daryl's chest. I felt his arm move, which then wrapped around my waist to pull me back to him. He let out a sigh and continued to sleep. A smile spread across my face as I relaxed and fell asleep again.

When I woke up again I was facing the wall of the tent, which now had dim light from the sunrise shining in. I could still feel Daryl's arms around my waist, so I carefully turned in them. He was still sound asleep with a small smirk on his face. I reached my neck to look over him and saw that Merle was gone. I guess he had to take a piss or something, I thought as I turned back over and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the tent wall. I felt two strong arms tighten around me and smiled into my pillow, until I felt something else. Morning. Right, I thought as I tried my hardest not to laugh. I grabbed Daryl's arms and slowly unwrapped them from my waist, letting myself get out of the sleeping bag. As I reached to unzip the door Daryl woke up.

"What the? Oh yea." He mumbled to himself as he remembered the night and where we were.

"Morning sleepin' beauty." I chuckled and left him in the tent. It seemed that everyone was gathered around the RV so I walked towards it, only to be stopped but Shane.

"Morning. Sleep okay?" He asked.

"I did thank you." I replied quietly, turning to continue walking.

"Hold on a second. I thought we should tell you before Daryl. Merle's gone with a few others to Atlanta to get supplies." He said while taking a cautious step back.

"You sent Merle to Atlanta with a few other people? Are you insane?! It's a death trap back there!" I shouted at him.

"He volunteered. Like I said, your all gonna have to pitch in around here if you want to stay." Shane said as he turned and walked back to the group.

"Damnit." I mumbled, turning around and going back to the tent. "Daryl I-" I said as I unzipped the tent and stepped in. Daryl quickly flipped in the sleeping bag, clearly not expecting anyone to walk in on him.

"Uh. Just come find me after.. your .. done." I said, taking steps backward to leave the tent and zip it up again. I walked to the RV where Lori was still standing, alone this time.

"Morning Lori." I said, giving a small smile.

"Good morning Sam." she returned.

"Um, is there anything I can help with like, hunting, collecting wood?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well" She said looking around. "If you and Daryl are able to hunt, I think that would be a good idea."

"Alright." I smiled and turned back to the tent. As I was walking Daryl walked out of the tent, carying is crossbow.

"Hey. They want us to go hunting, that ok?" I asked as he approached me.

"Whatever. Where's Merle at?" he asked.

Shit. "Well they needed some people to go to Atlanta and get some supplies so Merle volunteered to go with a few others." I said, watching Daryl's face fill with rage.

"You gotta be fucking kidding! He really that stupid?" He said loudly, as he turned to walk away and deal, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm going with you." I said, watching his reaction.

"Well come on. I ain't got all day." He said, turning his back to me. I grabbed one of Daryl's knives from the tent and jogged to catch up to him as he entered the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked quietly while Daryl looked for any targets and I looked for walkers. Every so often Daryl would catch a squirrel, but we didn't really find much else.

"Come on Daryl, it's been hours and all we have are about fourteen squirrels. Let just go ba-" I was saying, but he cut me off by covering my mouth. He took his hand back to prepair is bow and stalk forward. I stayed back and watched knowing I would get in the way if I followed. Daryl was getting pretty far, so I started following, keeping my distance. As I got closer I caught a glimpse of what Daryl was hunting: deer. I watched as Daryl pulled the arrow in the crossbow and shot it into the trees. There was a thump as the deer fell, clearly dead. Daryl turned to me and grinned then started walking towards supper.

We walked through the heavy forest only to find the group surrounding the deer, which was being eaten by a walker.

"Think we could cut around it?" Daryl asked.

"Wouldn't chance it." Shane said before walking back to the RV.

"Well, so much for that. Damn walker." I said as Daryl and I walked back to camp. "Who's that guy with Lori?" I asked Daryl.

"No idea, but I'ma find out." He said walking up to the RV where everyone was. "Who's this?" He said looking at everyone.

"This is Rick, he helped everyone get back from Atlanta and he's Lori's husband." Shane said.

Looking around, Daryl asked "Where's Merle?".

"Yea, I gotta have a word with him" I said, remembering how he left without saying anything to us.

"Well, you see," Rick started. "Your brother was a danger to the whole group so I hand cuffed him to a roof and the key was dropped."

"You locked Merle to a roof and left him there?!" Daryl yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just walk in here and take charge? No way in hell!" I yelled at him, then noticed Daryl from the corner of my eye. He was looking around then he suddenly took the squirrels from the hunt and chucked them at Rick who swiftly dodged them. It took T-Dog, Shane and Dale to hold Daryl back from beating Rick. I, on the other hand was being towed away by Andrea and Lori before I could do anything.

"Just let me go! I won't touch your precious husband. God!" I said, struggling in their grip as they brought my to my tent.

"It's just safer for you if you stay here for a while, we don't need you getting hurt." Lori said calmly.

"HA! It's Rick who's gonna get hurt!" I spat in her face. I finally broke out of their grips and stomped into my tent. I know Merle isn't the greatest, but seriously. Who locks a man on a roof then leaves him to die?

"Assholes." I said to myself. "Bunch of fucking assholes."

I layed back on the sleeping bag and stared at the top for a long time. No one came to check on me, but it was weird that Daryl didn't get stuck in here too. He probably went for a walk like he usually does. I turned on my side and grabbed Daryl's knife that I'd been using earlier. I looked at the blade and the dirt on it. Probably blood from walkers or maybe people who deserved it. I was twirling it in my hands when I heard the zipper on the tent open. I quickly put it down and watched to see who it was.

Daryl walked into the tent and sat on Merle's sleeping bad. He looked around and went through Merle's stuff, guns, knives, drugs and who knows what else. I sighed and turned over, figuring Daryl didn't want to talk. I was watching the light come through tiny holes in the screen when I heard a sniffle. I whipped my head around to see Daryl crying. I sat up quickly and went to sit by him.

"Bunch of assholes." He said, wiping his nose.

"Hey, Merle's one tough son of a bitch. He's gonna get out of there and he's gonna be just fine." I said, as I watched him. He leaned forward, letting his head fall. We sat like that for a while. Just sitting beside each other in complete silence until Daryl spoke.

"I'm going to look for him." He said, looking at me.

"But he probably won't even be on that roof by now." I said back, trying to convince him to stay.

"He's my bother, I ain't leavin' him to die like that." he said, getting up to grab some gear.

"Well I'll go with you. To help." I said as I stood up.

"No way. Last thing I need is for you t' go missin' too. You're stayin' here." He said as he grabbed some arrows for his crossbow.

"Common, I can help. You know I'm good with a knife." I pleaded, not wanting to be alone with these people or lose him.

"Ya you are, thats why you need to stay here." He said. "They need someone who can keep them safe."

"Fine. I'll stay here and do nothing. But you better come back." I said looking down.

"I'll be fine and you know it." He laughed.

"Ya. Just promise you'll come back tonight." I said quietly, as I felt the embarassment spread across my face.

"Whatever. Promise." He said as he grabbed the rest of his gear and walked to leave the tent. I let out a sigh and followed him to the camp, seeing that everyone was still talking.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going back for Merle." Daryl said, interrupting them.

"Look, that's not the best idea. There isn't a lot of light left and -" Rick said until he was cut off by T-Dog.

"I'm going, it's my fault he was left behind." He said.

"Whatever. Lets go." Daryl said. Rick and Glenn decided that they would go too, leaving the rest behind. Everyone said their goodbyes and then it was quiet. I sat on top of the RV with Dale, keeping watch as we chatted.

"So how'd you get together with Daryl and Merle?" Dale asked.

"Well, I'd been in a grocery store when a herd of walkers showed up. So I locked myself in, but Daryl popped out of no where and I couldn't leave him out there to die. Merle showed up the next day and the walkers broke in so we started running until we got here." I said.

"Honestly, I would have gone with them too. At least they know how to survive out here." He said, givng me a smile. It was starting to get dark and we were all getting antsy.

"How much longer do you think they'll be Dale?" Lori asked from her fire.

"I doubt much longer, they'll come up the road any minute now." He said, reasurring her.

"I hope so." I said. Moments later a small herd of walkers started attacking. It all started with Amy screaming because she was bit. Everyone turned to see the walker attacking her, then go to bite her neck after her arm. Andrea ran over and killed it, while Shane was trying to bring Lori and Carl to safety. I climbed down the latter and helped Carol and Sophia get to the RV, killing a few walkers with Daryl's knife. We were surrounded and there were too many walkers for us to handle. I was looking backing away from a walker when an arrow flew past my head, killing a walker that was behind me. I searched the trees, as gun shots began and found the boys.

Rick, T-Dog and Daryl rushed onto the scene, killing the remaining walkers. Andrea was at her sister's side, Lori was running over to Rick with Carl, Carol was with Sophia, while Dale was standing on the RV completely speachless.

"Did you get bit or scratched?" Daryl asked as he walked over to me and looked at all my exposed skin.

"No. Thanks, for killing that walker behind me." I said, taking in a deep breath.

"Couldn't let ya die now could I?" He said, patting my back. We walked around, taking in all the people we just lost. Carol's husband, Andrea's sister, and the numerous walkers that littered the ground. I sat down on the ground with my head in my hands, replaying the scene in my head. Daryl walked over to T-Dog and began putting the walkers in a pile to burn. Carol took a pick axe to her abusive husband's head, but Andrea stayed sitting at her sister's side.

Slowly everyone went to their tents, so I walked back to mine. Daryl was with T-Dog, watching the last of the walkers on fire to make sure they burned them all. I walked inside the tent and started to get changed. I took off my pants and shirt, then put on clean ones. I crawled into the sleeping bag and turned to face the wall. I just lay there, listening to every sound, wondering if it was a walker or not. Not long later Daryl came in the tent, closing the zipper. I didn't move, but I could hear him unzip his pants and put on a new pair then remove his shirt.

He climbed into the sleeping bag beside me and started to fall asleep. I turned over to face him and whispered "Please don't let me die like that."

"You ain't gonna die period. Come here." He said as he moved his arm to bring me closer. I slid closer to him, letting my head rest on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and let out a heavy sigh. I stopped listening to noises outside and listened to his heart beat. I slowly relaxed and fell asleep wrapped safely in Daryl arms. I woke up whenever I heard a noise outside, but Daryl would rub my back in his sleep and I would fall asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the morning, curled up against Daryl, who was on his side facing me. I slid his arm off my waist to get out of bed, but he let out a sigh and pulled me even closer so that my face was pressed into his chest. I tired to break away from his grip, but I had no luck. Why did he have to be so strong? I thought to myself. I managed to turn onto my other side, but Daryls arm was firmly attached to my waist until he woke up. He let out a yawn and stretched, finally letting go of me. I sat up in the sleeping bag, letting him see that I was awake.

"Morning." I said as I stood up, giving him a smile.

"Mornin'" He replied with a sexy morning voice. I laughed and walked out of the tent to go to the RV. As I was walking I saw Andrea sitting on the ground beside a body and remembered everything from last night. I stopped and stared, not knowing what to do. I looked around to see if anyone was awake, but I was the only one. I walked over to her, to see if she was alright.

"Andrea, have you slept?" I asked. She just shook her head, no.

"Andrea, she's going to turn soon, you have to be careful okay? I know it's hard, but you need to be able to." I said, picking her gun up from the ground and placing it in her lap. She didn't flinch or move. She just watched her sister's body, which was now pale and cold. I stood up and walked back to the tent, walking in to go back to sleep for a bit. I found Daryl had fallen back to sleep, luckily he hadn't taken up the whole sleeping bag. I got into the bag and got comfortable. I was half asleep when I felt Daryl move, then I felt him cuddle against my back side as I fell asleep.

I woke up to find that I was alone in the tent. Stretching, I got up and went to the RV where everyone was have a discussion.

"We can't stay here anymore. Clearly it isn't safe." Shane said, looking at Rick.

"He's right, we're going to have to leave and make camp farther from the city." He agreed.

Walking over beside Shane I asked, "And where do you suppose we go?"

"The CDC, they were supposed to have a safe zone." Rick said, trying to convice Shane more than anyone else. I took a few steps back, standing near Carol and Sophia as the rest continued talking about the CDC.

"It's settled then, everyone get packing your stuff and we'll leave." Rick said, settling the argument. I turned around and started walking back to the tent. As I was walking I tripped over something and threw my hands out to catch myself, but something grabbed me instead. I looked to see what grabbed me and saw that it was Daryl, then I looked to see what I tripped over which turned out to be the arm of a walker from last night. I shook my head and Daryl laughed while letting me go.

"Thanks" I said as we walked to the tent.

"Watch where your walkin' next time." He said as he walked into the tent and started packing up his and Merle's stuff. I grabbed my axe, clothing and the sleeping bag. We had everything packed and ready about fifteen minutes later. I walked back to the RV to find Shane.

"How are the arrangements going to be for the vehicals?" I asked.

"Well, your gonna be with Daryl, but I gotta talk to him about that truck he got back in Atlanta while they were looking for Merle." He said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked, confused.

"Its using too much gas and that motorcycle in the tailgate is slowing it down." He answered as he walked away from me towards Daryl. Suprisingly Daryl was okay with the truck being left behind. I walked around waiting to leave while everyone finished packing. I wasn't paying attention and deep in thought when I smacked into something.

"Shit. Sorr- Oh, sorry Glenn. I really didn't mean to walk into you." I said, shaking my head at myself.

"That's alright Sam. I think were all a little dazed right now. Why don't you go sit for a while, until we hit the road." Glenn suggested. I nodded and walked over to a tree to sit in the shade. As I sat I let my mind wander, letting myself think about Daryl. His broad shoulders, his torn sleeves, his large muscles flexing as he helped carry the heavier things and his large, dirty hands. I closed my eyes, imagining his sculpted stomach and the trade mark "V" at his hips. It was then that I felt two large hands grab my shoulders and shake me slightly, causing my eyes to flicker open.


	10. Chapter 10

"You coming or what?" Daryl's blues eyes stared down at me, catching me off guard. I jumped up, nearly knocking him over.

"I didn't mean to.. I was just... Never mind." I stuttered, as I received a confused glare from Daryl. "Who am I riding with?" I asked, trying to stop myself from seeming like even more of an idiot.

"Your comin' with me on the motorcycle. Good with you?" letting a smirk slip out as he nodded to the bike that had been on the truck. A smile spread across my face at the fact that I was going to be riding with him on that, keeping close. He waved his hand infront of my face, bringing me back to reality. Turning a bright shade of red I finally answered. "It's good with me." Daryl shook his head and walked over to the bike. I let out a sigh as I followed, seeing everyone else get settled in for the ride. Daryl had taken his seat on the motorcycle and started the engine as I swung a leg over and scooched up to make sure I didn't fly off.

"Ya ready?" He called back, reving the motor. I threw my arms around him and clung to his back, making him laugh loudly. All the vehicals began moving, with Daryl and I at the end. As we drove, I kept a tight hold around his waist, hugging him from behind. I slowly began to relax and eased my grip, only keeping a hold on his sides. As we drove, I kept look out for any walkers, but we reached the CDC in no time. As we stopped in the city, the ground was littered with bodys and the stench was horrible. We left the vehicals and began walking. Everyone had fallen into small groups, leaving me bedhind with Daryl whose crossbow was up. We reached the CDC and tried to get in, but had no such luck.

"There isn't anyone in there Rick. Let just leave before it gets too dark and walkers come." I said, taking cautious glances behind myself. Rick let out a sigh and began to leave with the rest of us when something caught his eye. He spun toward the CDC again. "The camera moved!"

"Rick. It didn't move. You just imagined it." Shane said, shaking his head at him. Looking around I spoted a few walkers coming towards us and nudged Daryl, who was looking at the CDC.

"EH! We ain't alone here. We gotta get back to the cars before they get us." Daryl said, gaining the attention of the group.

"YOUR KILLIN US!" Rick yelled at the camera, as the rest of us took out our weapons and prepaired to fight. Then the doors opened, letting out a bright light. We all turned to face it, which had a man standing in it.

"Once you come in these doors stay closed." He said, waiting for our response. We all ran in, taking shelter and looking around. The man, who's name was Dr. Jenner, was the only person left at the CDC make us take blood samples, checking to see if we had the virus. As we went into the room to get the blood samples I took a deep breath. I absolutely hated needles, but they were the worst of my problems right now. I took my seat and Daryl sat beside me as we waited. Jenner walked over to me, inserting the needle as I closed my eyes. I felt the blood drain from my arm, though it was over quickly. He gave my a bandage and some water then moved on to Daryl. I watched Daryl's face as he got the needle, he didn't even flinch. I covered the hole with the bandage and drank the water.

We all remained seated until the Jenner brought us downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

I was trailing behind the group as we walked down a hall with a lot of doors.

"These will be your rooms. I'm sure you'll find everything you need, toothbrush, bed. Just take it easy on the hot water when you shower. He said once we stopped.

"Hot water?" T-Dog and Glenn said simultaniously.

"That's what the man said." I laughed and bolted for the closest room. I shut the door and stripped down, not getting my closed off fast enough. I turned to the bathroom and started the shower, hoping in, letting the water flow down my body. I squirted a nice amount of shampoo into my hands and masaged my scalpe, scrubbing the dirt and grease from my hair. I let the water rinse the suds out then used the conditioner on my hair. It instantly softened, absorbing the moisture. I left the conditioner in, letting it soak and began to wash my body. I grabbed the soap and lathered up, scrubbing every inch of my body and letting the water wash it all away. I stood under the stream of water until my skin began to prune up. As I stepped out of the shower and wipped the steam from the mirror I got a good look at myself.

My whole body was sunken. I had numerous scrapes on my arms and legs. The skin on my arms were sun burnt while the rest of my body was pale. My hair had grown out a lot, but my eyes were the thing that caught me off guard. They seemed to be brighter and larger in comparison to the rest of me, making the dark blue stand out. I decided that I needed to cut my hair so I rummaged through the drawers until I found a pair of scissors. I cut the ends off, making it a little shorter then I fixed my bangs, which were hanging in my face. I looked in the mirror, deciding that it looked ok and cleaned up the mess it left.

I walked back into my room and changed into some clean clothes, leaving the previous ones to soak in the sink. I left my room and walked to the kitchen, finding Carol and Lori cooking.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Sure Sam. You can start on the salad over there" Carol said, pointing to the counter. Grabbing everything needed, I began chopping the lettuce, then carrots, then cheese. I tossed them all into a bowl, adding croutons and bacons bits. I splattered some dressing over it all and started mixing it up when Glenn walked in.

"Have a nice shower?" I smiled, knowing what the answer would be.

"If the hot water wouldn't have run out I would still be in there." He laughed. "Nice hair by the way." He said as he took a seat at the table, making Lori and Carol look at me.

"Thanks Glenn. Want some salad?" I asked, lifting the bowl.

"Ah, I'll just wait for all the food and for everyone to be here." He said, looking down to the book in his hands. I brought the salad to the table, placing it in the middle and brought some plates. I set out some forks and knifes, grabbing the glasses at the end. T-Dog sat at the table, followed by Dale, Andrea, Shane, Carl, Sophia and the rest. The only one missing was Daryl. We all took out seats as we waited for Daryl, but he was taking forever.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sam. Would you go get Daryl before we eat everything?" Rick said as the table errupted in laughter.

"Sure thing." I laughed, walking to his room. I knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. I waited a moment then opened the door. There was a bottle of wine on the table beside the bed and clothes on the floor. I lifted the bottle, seeing that it was half empty and looked around. The bathroom door was shut so I knocked on it, still not getting an answer. I slowly opened the door saying "Daryl?". As I opened the door Daryl turned to face me. He had just gotten out of the shower and was completely naked.

"What the hell you doin' in here?" He glared while he wrapped his lower half with a towel.

"They sent me to get you for supper 'cause everyones waiting." I said turning around and walking to the farthest wall.

"The hell are you doin'?" He asked as I closed my eyes and stayed facing the wall.

"I'm giving you privacy to get dressed. Just hurry up so we can go eat." I said quietly into the wall. I felt a hand close on my arm and turn me. I opened my eyes to find Daryl staring down at me, his intense eyes piercing my own.

"Or you could sit on the bed 'stead of lookin' like an idiot starin' at the wall." he smirked. I let myself relax as his hand released my arm, allowing me to sit on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, looking at the pattern of the paint while he got dressed. I was thinking to myself when my vision blurred and something landed on my face.

"What the hell?" I asked, grabbing whatever it was off. I stretched it infront of me and realized it was a pair of Daryl's boxers.

"Look who's mature now." Sitting up as I looked around the room for him. I kept quiet, trying to hear him, but the room was silent. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I was about to leave when something grabbed my leg. Letting out a scream, I dropped to the ground and found Daryl laughing his ass off under the bed.

"Daryl, common. We gotta go eat. Everyone's waiting. Playing games is gonna have to wait." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, attempting to drag him out.

"Fine, but your commin' back here after." He said, crawling out and walking out of the room. "What a child." I muttered to myself as we walked to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was eating because Daryl and I took so long. I took my seat and started eating. The food was amazing compared to the squirrel we'd been eating for the last few months. T-Dog and Daryl broke out the booze, giving some to everyone.

"Here ya go Sam." T-Dog placed a bottle of wine beside my plate as Daryl yelled "BOOYAH!"

"Thanks" I laughed and tried to pull the cork out. As I struggled, the bottle was pulled out of my hand and replaced with an open one. Looking over my shoulder I watched Daryl pull the cork out of mine and start to chug it back.

"Woah there. You're gonna regret that in the morning." I pulled the bottle from his mouth as I stood up. He had a grin plastered across his face, definitely drunk. Slowly everyone retreated to their rooms, leaving me, Daryl and Glenn. Glenn was sleeping on the table, Daryl was looking for even more alcohol and I was feeling good.

"Daryl, can you help me bring Glenn to his bed?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Eh. Fine. Ain't more booze in this place." He slurred. Daryl slung Glenn over his shoulder and walked into his room. I waited in the hall, drinking my bottle of wine, which was almost empty. Daryl stumbled back out and leaned against the wall. He looked at me, giving a goofy grin and leaned forward. He grabbed my arm and stared at it for a while before he pulled me to him.

"Ouf." I said, losing my breath as I hit his body. I looked up at him and giggled. He walked backward, keeping a firm hold on me until we reached his room. Turning to open the door, I downed the rest of my wine and hugged Daryl's back. As we walked into the room, I fell to the floor and laughed at myself.

"Daryl. Help. I've fallen and I can't get up." I giggled to myself and curled up on the ground. I could hear Daryl moving, getting closer until he was on the floor too. I turned my face to look at him, finding him much closer than expected. I reached my hands up and grabbed his face, looking into his eyes.

"I get lost in your eyes." I whispered, closing my eyes. Feeling the ground shift as I was lifted and dropped into the bed.

"But Daryl, this isn't my room. It's your room. If i stay here everyone going to think we had sex, but you don't like me that way. I like you though." I yawned, standing up to walk to my room. I looked over to see Daryl fast asleep in the bed. I grabbed the wine bottle from his bedside table, downed it then went to my room and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone whose been commenting. :) Sorry if some chapters are short, it's just how I wrote them. If anyone wants me to post more than two chapters a day feel free to comment saying so. x

* * *

"Sam, get outta bed before you sleep all day." Carols voice called from the hall. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling my throbbing head. "Damn hangovers." I mumbled, rolling out of bed to use the washroom. I washed my face in the sink and got dressed. I walked to the kitchen while rubbing my head. Looks like I'm not the only one with a hangover, I thought to myself. I took a seat beside Glenn, who was holding his head with his eyes closed.

"Want some eggs Sam?" T-Dog asked. "Powdered eggs, but I make 'em good."

"Sure, but not a lot. Don't wanna get sick and waste it." I said, holding my head. "Rough night Glenn?" I asked, rubbing his back softly. He let out a groan and set his head on the counter. I copied Glenn and placed my head on the counter to shut my eyes.

"My fuckin' head.." Daryl groaned as he sat beside me, rubbing his temples. Right then I remembered everything from last night. I sat up slowly, looking at Daryl. He had been watching me, but turned away before I met his eyes.

"Do either of you remember what happened last night?" I asked aloud.

"I remember passing out at the table then waking up in my bed." Glenn said, sitting up to eat his breakfast.

"You remember anything Daryl?" I looked over at him. "Nope. Don't remember a thing. Don't matter 'nyways, nothin' happened." He said, taking his plate and leaving the room. Alright then. I turned to my food and ate in silence. I took my plate to the sink and washed it, walking away to find something to do. I wandered around until I found a wreck room. As I looked around I found a large book shelf. Looking through the titles, I grabbed one named "The Year of the Flood". I walked back to my room and started reading. I was around six chapters into the book when I head a knock on the door. Laying the book down, I opened the door, finding Daryl facing the opposite wall.

"Can I help you?" Rolling my eyes.

"I'm, uh, sorry. "Bout this mornin'." Daryl said quietly as he faced me.

"It's alright. Do you even remember anything from last night?" I sighed.

"Remember it all. Even you talkin' 'bout how you like me." He smirked.

"Alright," I blushed. "Doesn't change anything though?" I asked.

"Well, it could." He said, pushing me back into my room. He kicked the door shut and snaked his arms around my waist. I kept backing up until I hit the wall and looked Daryl in the eyes. He leaned down towards me lightly pressing his lips to mine. Sliding my hands over his stomach and into his hair, I deepened the kiss. His hands crawled under my shirt tracing my spine and sides. I broke away to breathe, looking up into Daryl's deep blue eyes.

"I am so glad we met that day in the store." I whispered, letting my lips trail across the side of his neck.

"Knock, knock, knock"

"You gotta be kidding me." I sighed, wrapping my arms around Daryl's torso.

"We ain't done yet." He grinned down at me, pulling my chin up to plant a forceful kiss on me. I let my hands fumble their way under his shirt, running over his stomach and chest. His hands fell down to my ass, pulling me so that my body was pushed against his.

"I suggest that you and Daryl come out and meet us in the kitchen before I come in there." Shane said loudly.

"Can't ever get time alone can we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuckin' people. We'll get back to this later." Half smiling he turned to walk away, draging me behind him from the belt loops on my jeans.


	15. Chapter 15

I know I have spelling errors sometimes, but I'm trying my best to get rid of them. Thanks for the comments, keep 'em coming! :) x

* * *

He let go just before we entered the kitchen, looking at everyone.

"Follow me." Jenner said, bringing us to a room filled with computers. Jenner played us a video, showing the brain of a patient as they died and came back to life as a walker.

"I'm sorry, but what is that count down for?" I nodded towards the large clock on the wall.

"That's how long we have until the generators run out." He said calmly. Walking over to Lori I whispered to her. "Take the kids and get out with Carol. Grab eveything you can and hide in the RV. We'll meet you there." Without a word she walked over to Carol and went upstairs. I took my place beside Daryl, standing close enough to talk to him without being noticed.

"I don't trust Jenner. I think something else is going to happen when that clock finished the countdown." I whispered, watching Jenner's back as he played with the computer. Daryl, told Rick, who looked at me and nodded. Rick and Shane began talking with the rest of the group.

"You can all resume the activities from before, but return to this room in an hour." Jenner said, walking out of the room.

"I'm not sticking around to find out what he's really doing. We need to get out of here." I said looking at Rick and Shane. I walked back to my room and throwing my stuff into a bag. As I grabbed the book on the nightstand someone knocked on the door. Putting the bag on the ground I opened the door. There stood Daryl, packed and ready to go. I picked up the bag, shoving the book inside and left the room.

"Ok. We need to get everyone ready to leave. I'll take the left side of the hall, you take the right." I nodded, knocking on the next door. We had gotten everyone gathered at the front door to the CDC when everything shut down.

"I'm scared." Sophia said looking around.

"We're gonna be okay. I'm going to make sure we're all arlight." I said to her. Daryl, Shane and Rick had been trying to break through the glass with no luck.

"Rick. I found this in your pocket when you first arrived at camp." Carol said, handing him a grenade. He looked at it for a few seconds before shouting, "GET DOWN". I turned to run down the stairs, tripping over my feet and falling down. A pair of strong hands lifted me and then I was under someone. The explosion rocked us, but shattered the glass. I was able to stand up as the person got off me. A strong hand grabbed me arm, pulling me towards them. Daryl stood beside me, holding my arm when he said, "Meet me at the RV." I nodded and hugged him tightly, then ran to Carol and Sophia.

I helped them up and brought them back to the RV. I ran back to help everyone else then I took a seat at the RV. I caught my breath and tried to relax, but Dale, Andrea, Daryl, Rick and Jacqui were still inside. I stood up and began pacing the RV while everyone relaxed inside. Movement at the CDC caught my eye, making me stop my pacing. As I looked I saw four people emerge from the building seconds before it exploded. I fell to the ground to brace myself. They're all gone. Rick, Dale, Andrea and Daryl. Daryl's gone. The thoughts continued to flood my mind as I lay on the cement in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

"SAM!" a familiar voice shouted, making me look up from my position on the ground. Rick, Andrea, Dale and Daryl were running towards the RV. I couldn't move. I just sat there with my mouth gaping while they ran.

"SAM!" The voice yelled again. I then realized it was Daryl yelling my name. This snapped me out of shock. I got up and started running to him, not sure if I was simply imagining the whole scene. I crashed into his chest as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him. I stared at his shirt as reality set in, until he pushed me back to look at my face.

"What's wrong?" He searched my eyes.

"I saw the explosion and thought.. You didn't.. Make it." I blinked. " I thought you were all gone and that I'd never see you again."

"I'm here now. I ain't dyin' any time soon. Remember that. I'm allways gonna be here." He said, pulling me closer to him. I gave a tight squeeze around his waist then let go.

"We should probably go check on everyone else." I said, remembering everyone in the RV.

"We will, but I wanta do this first." Daryl said as he wrapped his arms around me, lowering his head to crash his lips into mine. The kiss was quick and stolen, but it was enough. He pulled away, revealing a smirk on his face and gave me a slight push in the direction of the door. Reluctantly, I walked into the RV and listened to Rick.

"We're going to go to Fort Benning. Try to find shelter there." He said to the group.

"And what happens if there isn't any shelter there?" I asked.

"We move again. It's all we can do." Rick replied. "Everyone get to your vehicals and we'll leave."

I looked over to Daryl, who nodded and left the RV. Everone trickled out to their cars as I climbed on the back of the motorcycle. We drove until we hit a trafic jam of empty cars on the highway leading into Fort Benning. As the other vehicals slowed to a stop, Daryl and I continued on, checking to see if we could all get to the city.

"This is a graveyard." I said as we turned around to go back to the group. The cars were filled with corpses and the belonging of the people who used them. As we reached the group Rick spoke. "Is there any way through?"

"Ya. Gotta push the cars outta the way though." Daryl answered as he turned the bike off.

"T-Dog, you check the cars for gas, see what we can get. Everyone else start looking through the cars for food or weapons." Rick commanded as he walked off. I walked away from the group, taking the cars that were away from everyone. Opening trunks I found a lot of clothing, pictures, toys, but no food or weapons. I moved on to the next car and had them same outcome. As I walked to another car I heard Rick shout. Spinning around to see what the problem was, Daryl caught me and pushed me to the ground, pulling me under a car with him. I looked at him, ready to give him shit when he covered my mouth and I heard the familiar shuffle of walkers. My breath caught and I squished myself into Daryl's body, getting as far from the edge as possible. Their decaying legs limped through the cars, filling the air with the stench of rotting flesh. Daryl's hand left my mouth and he disappeared from under the car.

I stayed there, lying under the car long after the last stragglers. I strained my eyes, looking for any rotting legs ahead, only seeing tires. I crawled out from under the car and looked around for the others. I heard Carol crying and saw everyone near the RV.

"What happened?" I asked Daryl as I approached the RV. He had been making his way from a truck with T-Dog is his grasp. There was blood oozing down T-Dog's arm.

"Sophia. She got chased into the woods by two walkers 'n' Rick went after her." Daryl said, pulling T-Dog towards Dale. Once we reached the RV, the attention of the group was pulled towards the forest, revealing Rick. He walked towards us, his face filled with sadness because Sophia was still missing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where's Sophia? Where's my baby?" Carol asked, rushing towards Rick.

"I found her, but were had two walkers on us. I had to lead them away so I told her to stay in hidden near the river. When I came back she was gone." Rick said, looking between Lori and Carol's eyes.

"You left my baby alone out there with walkers!" Carol cried as Rick tried to explain himself.

"It was the only way to get the walkers away from her. I couldn't do anything else. She was gone when I got back to where I left her." He said, defeated.

"I'll go look." Daryl interrupted. Turning around he walked toward the edge of the highway, leaving Rick to follow.

"Alright everyone, just go back to looking through the cars." Shane said, climbing the ladder to keep watch on the RV. I walked into the RV, looking for Carol.

"Carol?" I called out. Looking around the room I found her sitting in the corner, crying silently. "Oh, Carol. Come here." I said quietly, extending my arms out for her.

"My.. babys.. g.. gone." She wimpered, jumping into my embrass.

"There going to find her Carol. Sophia's a smart little girl, she's going to make it." I said. "Why don't you rest for a bit. I'll come back to wake you when Rick, Daryl and Sophia are back." I said, laying her back in the bed. Reluctantly she crawled under the blankets and drifted to sleep. Sighing as I stood up, I walked out of the RV and bumped into Lori.

"Sorry." I said. "Carol's sleeping now, she should be more rational when she wakes up."

"Thank God. Rick tries his best, but we can't always expect him to do everything." She shook her head. "Could you keep an eye on Carl while I look through some cars?" She asked.

"Sure thing Lori. I'll let you know when Rick gets back too." I said as she walked away. I found Carl opening the door to a large black truck.

"Sam, Look!" His eyes light up as he turned to me with a package.

"What'd you find?" I asked as I took the package and opened it, discovering the numerous knives. "Looks like this guy knew what he was doing." I mumbled. "I want you to take these back to Dale, alright?" I looked at Carl whose face fell.

"But I found them. There mine." He argued.

"I know, but you can't use all of these at once, can you? We can all use them and have a better chance at finding Sophia." I patted his back. Nodding, Carl walked over to the RV and told Dale. It was starting to get pretty late. The sun had started setting when Rick and Daryl walked out of the forest, no Sophia in sight.

"Hey Carl?" I called out. "Could you go keep Carol company for a bit?" I asked him. He nodded and went inside the RV. I walked over to the group of cars that Lori had been in and found her rumaging through some suitcases. "Lori, their back." I tapped her shoulder. Without a word she walked over to Rick, leaving me in the mess of cars. I was walking back to the group gathered around the RV when Carol walked outside. "Damnit." I mummbled as I hurried over.

"Where's my baby?" Carol asked, looking around.

"We didn't find her. Ain't no point lookin' in the dark." Daryl said quietly, keeping his distance from the group. I shifted awkwardly as Carol cried into her hands. Lori rushed forward, comforting her. I looked around, making sure there were no walkers as I began to pace. The conversation ended quickly as everyone was tired.


	18. Chapter 18

"Um, Dale? Where do I sleep?" I yawned, walking towards the RV.

"You can grab a blanket and sleep on the floor inside. Might not be the most comfy place, but it's safe." Dale smiled. Nodding, I walked into the RV and grabbed a sheet from the closet. I took it and layed down in the small hall leading to the bedroom. As Rick, Shane, Dale and Daryl talked outside, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I drifted in and out of sleep, jumping at the noises from outside. The door of the RV creaked open, so I lifted my head to look. Daryl had entered the RV and was looking around when he saw me laying on the ground.

Sighing, I put my head down, turning over to get comfortable again. There were foot steps and then a thud beside me. I looked over to see Daryl sitting beside me while he took off his boots. He layed back, throwing the sheet over himself, pulling it completely off me.

"Seriously? You just walk over and take my blanket?" I whispered, twisting my body to face him.

"It's just a blanket. You want it, come 'n' get it." He chuckled. I reached out and tugged on the blanket only to have it pulled out of my grip. "Whatever." I mumbled, turning over and curling up. Daryl's arm reached around me, pulling me to him as he threw the blanket over us. Then I fell asleep.

I was nudged on my shoulder by Daryl in the morning. "Ugh. Why couldn't you just let me sleep?" I rubbed my eyes.

"'Cause were goin' to look for Sophia." He answered, putting his boots back on. I got up and put the blanket away, then followed Daryl outside. It was still dark outside, which explained why I was so tired.

"Here. You can have this, that way you have a weapon." He said, handing me his knife.

"Thanks." I yawned and started walking to the edge of the forest. "I thought you said there was no point looking for Sophia in the dark?" I shot at him as I tripped over some tree roots. "I couldn' sleep so I decided to do somethin' to help." He answered, grabbing my elbow so I wouldn't fall.

The farther we ventured into the woods the darker it got, making it even creepier. In the distance there was a tent with belonging scattered around it. Daryl's arm shot out across my chest, pushing me behind him as we got closer. From the side I heard growling and moaning so I turned my body to look for a walker. Daryl walked ahead, approaching the tent as I kept watch for any walkers. He walked in the tent, leaving it seconds later.

"Empty." He said, looking around.

"Daryl, how are you so positive that we're gonna find her?" I asked as we started walking again.

"'Cause I got lost 'n' I was younger than her and she has people lookin' for her. Nine days, alone in the woods with no one lookin' for me. Usin' poison oak for toilet paper. My ass itched something awful. " He shook his head.

"That's horrible!" I laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just so funny." I bent over, holding my stomach while I continued laughing. Catching my breath, I followed Daryl again, listening as the noise from before got louder. As we went around one tree we found a walker hanging from another tree. The legs were mostly bone from being attacked. Nailed to the tree there was a note.

Bending over Daryl read, "Got bit, fever hit, world gone to shit, might as well quit." Standing up he said "Idiot didn't know enough to shoot himself."

"That's discusting." I muttered, turning to walk away.

"We should head back to camp, get some sleep." Daryl said, walking back towards the road. We walked in silence listening to the sounds of the night. As we neared the road, moonlight spilt over the forest floor lighting the path. I took bigger steps, attempting to catch up with Daryl who was now far enough ahead that I could barely see him. After a few steps my foot got caught on a rock, making me fall. As I fell my shin hit another rock, cutting my leg open. I pulled myself into a sitting position and took a look at my leg. I was slowly being covered with blood and hurt like a bitch. I looked forward, trying to find Daryl, but realizing that he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

"Fuck." I muttered, pulling myself up from the ground. As I tried to stand I fell over again. I crawled my way towards a nearby tree and used it to balance myself. There was a familiar growling. I looked around and found a walker coming at me from the other side of the forest. "No, no, no, no, no." I paniced as I felt my belt loops for Daryl's knife, but it was empty. I looked at the ground and saw the knife lying by the rock. Looking back up, I saw the walker closing in. It's arms reached out, about to grab hold of my shoulders when an arrow sliced through its head, killing it instantly. Breathing heavily I looked to my side and saw Daryl rushing forward.

"You bit?" He asked looking at the blood seeping down my leg.

"No. Sheer dumb fuckin' luck. I tripped and cut my leg on a rock when I fell. Tried to look for you, but you were gone. When the walked started coming at me I reached for the knife, but it's over there. Must of fell out of my belt loop when I tripped." I said, still holding the tree. Daryl grabbed the knife and pushed it into my hand as he knelt down to inspect my leg.

"Fuckin' good job with this one Sam." He said, standing up. "Hows it feel?"

"Hurts like a bitch." I looked down at it. I was caught off guard as Daryl picked me up and started carying me back to the RV. I looked up at him and said "What are you doing?".

"Ya can't walk on that otherwise you woulda killed the walker yourself." He stated, staring forward as he walked. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. As we got closer to the highway the moonlight got brighter. Daryl walked over the guard rails and placed me back on my feet once we had hit the pavement.

"Uh.. Thanks." I looked down and started hobbling to the RV. I turned around to see if Daryl was coming to sleep, finding him awkwardly watching is feet. "What's wrong?" I turned and limped over to him.

"Nothin'." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "Best get Dale to fix that up." The sun had begun rising, but Dale was still in his chair on top of the RV. Daryl dropped my arm and climbed the ladder to the roof, leaving me leaning on the side of the RV. I let out a yawn and rested my head on the wall of the RV, listening to the deep mumbling from above me. Their voices were soothing. I closed my eyes as I waited and began falling asleep.

"Sam. Dear." Dale said quietly, "You need to sit down so I can clean the wound on your leg." I opened my eyes slightly, watching the two figures grow as I slid to the ground, stretching my leg out. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I focused my eyes, trailing up until I found Daryl's bright blue eyes staring down at me. Dale had vanished from my side and returned with gauze and peroxide. "This is going to sting." He warned as he poured the peroxide over the cut. I flinched at the increased pain, making Daryl kneel beside me. I looked into his eyes again and smiled, trying to make him feel better. Dale took some water from his canteen and rinsed the wound off. Once he had it all bandaged up it was bright out. I slide sideways across the RV, resting my head on Daryl's shoulder.

I could hear them talking to each other and people shuffling inside the RV, but I was too tired to care. I was pushed upright by Daryl, making me get off him I guess. I opened my eyes a sliver as he wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me off the ground.

"Where are we going now?" I groaned.

"You're goin' t' bed and drinkin' some water. Can't have ya weak." He said, pulling me along. I looked at the ground as we walked until we got to the RV. Daryl slid his arms to my ribs and lifted me slightly so I wouldn't put weight on my leg. I continued walking until I reached our blanket. I went to lay down, but Daryl had his hand on my back, pushing me towards Dale's bed. "Ya sleep here fer now. Need ya rest." He said, turning me so I ploped onto the bed and began walking away.

"Daryl." I whispered.

"Wha'" He said, turning back to the room.

"Come here." I said, still sitting where he left me.

"What?" He stopped infront of me, watching me with concerned eyes. I got a hold on his arms, feeling the muscles and pulled myself up from the bed. "Wha' you doin'?" He giving me a confused glare. Shaking my head I slid my hands up his arms to his neck and wrapped my arms around him. I hugged him for a moment of so before he eased into the hug, placing his arms around my back. I snuggled my face in his neck and tightened my grip on him. He pulled me close, leting his arms rest on my hips. "Thank you." I wispered as I tilted my head towards his ear. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip, succuming to sleep. v


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up in Dale's bed, confused as hell. My leg hurt and my eyes hurt. I threw the blankets off and swung my legs to stand. I looked at my leg, seeing the bandage and remembered the events of the night. "Damn." I mumbled as I walked out of the RV. I saw Dale sitting with T-Dog. T-Dog didn't look so good, and Dale looked concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"T-Dog is getting a serious infection from his cut. He's running a fever right now." Dale shook his head.

"What can I do to help?" I looked at Dale, "It's the least I can do after you fixed my leg last night. Thank you."

"Rummage through the cars, see if there are any antibiotics and painkillers." He nodded, returning his attention to T-Dog. I limped around, going through cars as I went. Most of them were empty, two bottles of water and ibprofuen were the only things that were useful. I moved onto the next car when I heard voices. I turned around to see the rest of the group walking toward the road, Daryl in the lead. I smiled to myself, remembering last night and walked over to T-Dog and Dale. "This is all I found." I handed over the water and pills.

"It's better than nothing." Dale said, grabbing two pills and opening the water for T-Dog. I walked towards the group. "Where's Rick, Shane, Carl and Lori?" I asked.

"Some girl came out like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Glenn said as he passed me.

"And you let her go?" Dale said from behind me.

"Climb up outta my ass old man. Rick sent her. She knew Rick and Carl." Daryl said, walking to the RV. "What's wrong with him?" He nodded towards T-Dog.

"He's got a serious blood infection." Dale answered.

"Well, why didn' someone say somethin'?" He asked, walking to the motorcycle to get a plastic bag filled with pill bottles. "Here." He said, handing Dale antibiotics and painkillers. I gawked at him. He shrugged, "Merle got the clap on occasion." He walked back to the bike, putting the drugs back where they were. Everyone else went into a conversation as I walked towards Daryl.

"Hey" I said, walking up behind him. He let out a grunt to acknowledge me, but continued to play with the stuff on the bike. "You okay?" I asked, touching the seat of the bike.

"Why wouldn' I be?" He said, shooting me a glance.

"Dunno, seem distant today." I mumbled.

"Pretty tired. Didn' sleep much last night." He chuckled. "How's the leg?" He looked down.

"Hurts, but it'll be fine in a few days." I shook my head. "Pretty stupid of me to fall over a rock."

Daryl nodded in agreement and said "Jus' gotta tough it out and keep goin' though."

"Thanks for last night." I said, turning to walk away and busy myself.

"Should'a made sure you were still behind me earlier. You wouldn' be hurt then." He said as I walked away.

"That's my fault for being clumsy and taking my time. Don't blame yourself."I said, turning to look at him. He nodded and walked away, going back to the others who were talking about Sophia and Carl being shot.

"We can't leave her." Carol said, about to cry again.

"That goes without saying, but the farm sounds like the best place right now and it isn't far." I said, looking at everyone.

"We'll leave in the mornin'. We'll make a sign and leave some food in case she comes while were gone. We can come back and check." Daryl said. Everyone went their separate ways, Carol and Andrea making the sign, T-Dog sitting with Dale, Daryl moving cars to get out and me looking through other cars.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun began to set so most of us retreated to the RV. Glenn, Dale and Andrea took their places on top of the RV while the rest of us sat in the RV. Carol and T-Dog had gone to bed already leaving Daryl and I sitting at the table.

"So, did you find anything today?" I said, trying to end the awkward silence.

"Nothin'." He said, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Hey," I reached out and touched his arm. "We're gonna find her. Especially since we have you looking for her."

"I know shes out there." He nodded. I let out a yawn and looked out the window, seeing the dark sky.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." I patted his hand and stood up. "You should sleep too, seeing as you didn't last night." I walked over to the cupboards, looking for a blanket when a hand reached over my shoulder, taking the last blanket. I turned around, finding Daryl looking down at me with a smirk. "I was gonna use that." I said, taking part of the blanket and pulling it. He tore it from my grip and held it above my head, letting out a chuckle. "You are evil." I glared, trying to jump up and take it. Damnit, i thought, why do I have to be so short? Giving up I took my spot on the floor in the small hall of the RV.

I curled up on my side facing the wall of the RV. Looks like we're repeating the other night, except I don't get a blanket this time. I could hear and feel Daryl walk around the RV, pacing I guess. The sound was soothing. I let out a last yawn and started falling asleep, the sound of Daryl's foot steps fading. Getting a cool breeze, I wrapped myself into a tighter ball and fell asleep. I woke up when I felt rough, warms hands running up and down my arms. I opened my eyes, finding everything dark still. "Wha?" I mumbled, trying to see who was touching me. The hands stilled so I flipped over and came face to face with Daryl.

I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Without thinking, I moved closer, resting my head on his arm. He became completely still and tensed his muscles. I looked at his face and slid myself back to the wall. Daryl didn't move for a minute or so until he threw the blanket on top of me and turned over. "What'd I do?" I whispered, turning on my side, facing him.

Letting out a grunt he said, "Dunno. Jus' not used to this."

Nodding, I asked "Want me to go back to the wall?" In response, Daryl turned over and grabbed me, pulling me towards him. I took the blanket and pulled it over us. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Sam?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I questioned him.

"Why do you care about me?" He asked, making me lift my head to look at him.

"Cause you're all I have now and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to take this for granted. If you didn't show up at the store, I don't think I'd still be alive." I starred into his blue eyes, waiting for his reaction. "Plus, you're pretty hot." I laughed.

"Good answer.' He smirked. "You're pretty hot too." He chuckled. "What'd you do before all this started?" He looked down at me.

"I was going to college for journalism. Nothing that would be useful now." I shook my head. "What about you?" I asked.

"Worked at a Harley Davidson shop building bikes." He said, leaning his head back to the floor.

"Must have been a fun job." I said

"Was an okay job. Nothin' fancy." He yawned.

"G'night Daryl." I closed my eye and turned over.

"Night Sam." He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me firmly as I drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I fluttered my eyes as the sun spilt through the window of the RV, going across my face. I cringed back, bumping into whatever was behind me. I threw a glance over my shoulder, seeing Daryl deep in sleep right before he grabbed me and pulled me to him. His arm tightened around me as he slid his other arm under me to grab me with that one too. He started mumbling, only saying a few understandable words.

"Don'... Come... Stay... Fuck.. Walkers... No." He mumbled, clutching me too tightly. I started gasping for breath as I turned to face him. His face was scrunched up and tense.

"Daryl." I whispered, hoping he would wake up. He tightened his arms even more, squishing my arms and back. "Daryl!" I gasped, sliding my hands to push him away. His eyes fluttered open, looking around in shock. I ran my hands over my upper arms, trying to rub the pain away. He looked at me, giving me a confused look.

"I don't know what you were doing, but you had a death grip around me, so I'm kinda in pain." I shrugged.

"Fuck. Sorry 'bout that." He reached over and slowly ran his calloused hands over my bare arms.

I shivered from his touch and asked, "You okay?" He grunted and nodded, turning from me to put his boots on. I nodded to myself and stretched my arms out, smacking Daryl in the side of the head. My eyes widened as I realized what I just did and I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"The fuck was that for?" He glared, rubbing his head.

"I didn't mean to, I stretched and you got in the way." I laughed, throwing myself onto my side.

"Real funny huh?" He said, dropping a hand on my thigh, squeezing it. I tried to back up out of his grip, but he just squeezed tighter, making me squeal.

"No, no, no, no." I laughed, pulling my knees to my chest. Daryl took both my thighs in his hands and pulled me to him when we heard Dale.

"Come on T-Dog. Go back in the RV and tell Sam and Daryl to wake up, we gotta go find this farm." Dale said, loud enough for us to hear. Daryl let go of me and put his shirt on, walking towards the front of the RV. I sighed and packed up the blanket, putting it back in the cupboard. T-Dog walked into the RV, looking between us and walked to the bed in the back. Carol, Glenn and Dale got into the RV as Daryl and I walked to his bike.

"Ya'll lead the way. We'll follow." Daryl shouted as he got on the bike and started it. I wrapped my arms around him and watched as the RV turned and drove away. We didn't drive for long before we reached a gate that said "The Greene's". The pavement ended, leaving a dirt road. A little after the RV slowed and came to a stop, revealing a large farm house and barn.

"It looks so safe and untouched." I whispered to myself, sitting back to release Daryl.

"Looks like it." He said. Damn, I really need to stop saying my thoughts out loud, I thought. I followed everyone to the house, waiting to see what happened. I started fidgeting with my hands, cracking my knuckles as we waited. I must have been bugging Glenn and Daryl because Glenn started pacing the yard and Daryl swatted at my hands, making me stop.

The door creaked open, revealing the girl from yesterday. "My names Maggie, this is my dad Hershal." She said, nodding at us.

"You can make camp over by the trees," Hershal said. "That will give you some shade and a safe place to sleep."

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, taking in the whole thing. We're safe and we have a place to stay.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all for your comments! I'm glad you like it and that you look forward to reading. (: Keep the commenting and let me know what you think, even if it's bad! x

* * *

An invisible weight lifted from my shoulders and I enjoyed the moment until Shane started barking at everyone.

"Everyone get your stuff and make camp over there where Hershal said." He pointed before going back in the house with Lori.

"Ya, you go back to your pretend family and let us do the work." I mumbled walking behind the group. Dale had taken T-Dog to the house to get his cut sanitized and some antibiotics to help kill off the infection. That left Daryl, Carol, Andrea, Glenn and myself to set up camp. It didn't take me very long to get all my stuff set up, but the sun was a bitch today. I saw Carol struggling with her tent so I went over to help her. As I lifted the end that had been dragging on the ground she gave me a small smile. We shuffled over to Carol's spot and dropped the tent, brushing our hands against out dirty pants.

"Can you believe how hot it is today?" Carol said, running a hand through her spiky hair.

"I know, its like an inferno." I sighed, turning towards my tent. Everyone was busy with their own things so I decided to take refuge from the sun in my tent. Daryl had be pitching it while I helped Carol, but he disappeared. I took a few glances around, seeing the empty land before I went into the tent. I sure did miss this old tent, and the privacy that I got from it. I sat on my sleeping bag, resting my head on my pillow. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

Two hands shook my shoulders, waking me up instantly. My eyes flew open as I reached for a nearby weapon when I realized it was Daryl. I sighed and tried to lay down again only to be stopped by Daryl. "What do you want?" I groaned.

"Dinner." he said before stepping out of the tent. Well shit, I sleep way too long. I stood up and stretched, feeling my bones pop and crack. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked out of the tent, towards the fire. Everyone had a plate filled with food, food that I hadn't eaten in forever. It definitely wasn't anything that Daryl had caught.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked, looking at Carol and Dale.

"Hershal and his family made dinner for everyone. They're truly nice people." Carol smiled.

"So all the food's inside then?" I glanced back at the house that was now glowing with light.

"It is, but we brought a plate for you." Dale said, extending a plate for me. I took the plate and smiled. I took a seat near a tree that was away from the group. Sure they were the only people that I had now, but I can only spend so much time with them. I looked down at the plate, it had chicken, vegetables and potatoes with gravy. My mouth instantly watered as I stared at it. I took my time eating, making sure I fully tasted everything. When I finished my plate I felt warm and content, eating my first full meal in months. I stood up and walked to the fire again, adding my plate to the pile that Lori was bringing to the house.

The sun was beginning to set as everyone took a seat around the fire, even though Daryl was still gone. Dale started some deep conversation about the farm and trying to convince Hershal to let us stay. The rant seemed to last forever, but that was a typical Dale move. He talked and watched everything around him, he is easily the most intuitive person of the group. Carol stood up and said her good nights to everyone as she went to her tent. Everyone else slowly retreated to their tents as night took over. It was starting to get chilly so I walked away, leaving Dale and Andrea alone at the fire.

When I got to my tent I changed into some pajamas and crawled into the sleeping bag, which was still warm from the heat of the day. I tossed and turned for a while because my mind was restless. I can't believe we found a safe haven in this mess. I smiled into my pillow and continued to think until I got tired. I had curled myself up against the wall of the tent when I heard footsteps from outside. My eyes shot open and I bolted up, grabbing my axe. I stood in the middle of the tent and listened for any other movement. I could see a dull shadow near the entrance of the tent, coming closer. I braced myself as it unzipped the door and walked in.

"The hell you doin'?" Daryl asked as he closed the zipper.

"Thought you were a walker." I said, dropping my axe on the floor again. "Where'd you disappear to?" I asked as I returned to my spot in the sleeping bag.

"Lookin' for Sophia." He mumbled, taking off his shoes and shirt before he got in the sleeping bag with me. "Didn' find nothin'."

"We're gonna find her." I patted his arm. He turned over and pulled me to him, quickly pecking my forehead. I looked up at him and lifted my head, kissing him. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. I let my arms snake their way to neck and hair as he left my mouth and kissed along my neck. I ran my hands through his hair, working my way across his shoulders to his chest. His fingers hitched on the bottom of my shirt, swiftly pulling it over my head to throw it across the tent. As we removed the last of our clothes we got as close as humanly possible, having the most fun I've had since the apocalypse started.


	24. Chapter 24

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the dull morning sun against the side of the tent. Daryl was still sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I tried my hardest not to wake him as I stood up and got dressed. I started unzipping the tent, taking glances at Daryl to make sure he was still asleep until I walked outside. I closed the tent and looked around. Everyone seemed to be still be sleeping so I decided to go for a walk.

I started walking through the yard until I got to the barn. I looked back at the tents where people were starting to wake up as I sat against the barn. I focused on the line of trees that lead to the forest, watching the branches sway in the light breeze. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of peace only to smell the all too familiar stench of rotting flesh. I jumped up, glaring around me until I heard the groaning. I looked at the barn, the only place where they could be because I can't find them anywhere around me. I was walking around the barn, looking for a way in when I heard someone call my name.

"Sam!" Hershal called from the house, motioning for me to go over. I gave one more look at the barn before I walked over.

"Hershal, you need to tell me what's going on." I nodded towards the barn.

"This is my farm and I know you know about the barn. If you want your people to stay, you won't tell anyone about it." He said, walking back into his house.

"You've got to be shitting me." I mumbled, running my hand across my face. How could this be happening? I have to choose between everyone's safety and a place to live. Fuck sakes. I stood up and walked back to the group. Everyone was gathering around the fire again, waiting for breakfast. I walked over to Rick who was talking to Daryl. "Can I talk to you for a minute. Alone?" I asked Rick, smiling at Daryl.

"Uh, sure. Daryl, we'll talk about going to look for Sophia in a bit." Rick said as we walked away from the group. "Well, what is it?" He asked.

"This morning I was sitting against the barn when I realized that there were walkers in it. Hershal saw and called me over to tell me that I had to keep quiet or we have to leave the farm. " I said in one breath. Rick whipped his head towards the barn, watching it for a few seconds.

"It's a good thing you told me. I'll talk to Hershal, you just go about your day like normal. Don't go telling everyone, we don't need them all freaking out about it." He said, nodding to himself before he walked to the house. Oh God, what did I do.


	25. Chapter 25

I mentally shook my head before I even looked at the group. They all seemed happier than before, I can just ruin that. I sighed and walked over, shoving everything to the back of my mind. I stopped beside Daryl, waiting for him to notice that I was there. He went to turn around and bumped into me which made him take a step back.

"The hell were you doin'?" He glared at me.

"Waiting for you to realize that I was there." I laughed.

"Well don't do that." He grumbled, pulling on my elbow to follow him.

"Hey. Aren't we eating breakfast soon?" I asked, pulling my arm back, but failing.

"It'll be here when we get back." He muttered as we walked through the fence to the forest.

"Daryl, what are we doing?" I asked, not liking being unarmed in the forest.

"Hush up, I wanted t' show you somethin' and see what ya think." He said as we suddenly stopped. I looked around, seeing the typical forest.

"Seriously Daryl, what is it?" I said, turning to stare up at his blue eyes.

Leaning down he gave me a quick kiss and said "This." As he bent down and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but eased into the kiss quickly. Daryl began backing up until he hit a tree, letting us slide down. I straddled his waist as we continued to kiss. His hands went under my shirt, making their way to my breasts. I had let my hands rest on his lower stomach, slowly moving down.

As Daryl threw my shirt off he went completely rigid. There was a groaning coming from behind the tree. I hopped to my feet and grabbed a rock from the ground. Daryl reached beside the tree, picking up his crossbow. The walker rounded the tree, picking up speed as it growled at us. Daryl let the arrow fly, going straight into the walkers head. We both looked around, making sure the coast was clear before I pulled my shirt back on.

I looked at Daryl before we started walking back, seeing that he was still tense. I reached over and ran my hand over his arm, making him flinch. "Sorry." I looked down. Why can't I do anything right?

"Don' worry 'bout it. Can' let myself be distracted again." He smirked, smacking my ass.

"Hey! Thought you said you can't be distracted again?" I said, as I pressed myself into him.

"Stop that. We gotta get back before people start lookin'" He said, pushing me away. We walked out of the forest, going straight to the fire. They were all eating still so we just walked up and made ourselves a plate. I took a seat on a camp chair when I noticed Shane watching me. He was staring intently as his eyes roamed up and down me. I shrugged it off and started eating. Daryl sat beside me while we ate until Rick came back from the house.

"We're gonna do another search for Sophia. Shane, Glenn, and Daryl are coming." He said, nodding at the three. Daryl quickly finished the rest of his food and got up to leave. He looked at me and nodded his head, silently saying that he'd be back before he walked away. As the men left I finished my food and brought it over to the pile. Looking at everyone I realized that they had all showered.

"Carol, is Hershal letting everyone shower?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, you better go before the boys do. Lord knows the tubs going to be black afterwords." She laughed as she grabbed the dishes to bring to the house.

"Here, let me help with that." I said, taking a handful of dishes as we walked. I placed the dishes on the counter before smiling at Maggie.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning Sam." She smiled.

"Could you show me where the shower is? Unless it's being used." I asked.

"Oh, sure thing. Just go upstairs and it'll be the first door you see." She said before turning to the pile of dishes. I walked upstairs, finding the bathroom easily. I locked the door and stripped down, wasting no time. I twisted the knob and the water exploded out, covering my body. I picked up the soap and scrubbed my body, going over my arms and legs twice to make sure they were clean. I massaged the shampoo into my scalp as the soap rinsed off my body. I tilted my head back, letting the water wash out the soap from my hair.

I didn't want to use up all their supplies so I didn't bother conditioning my hair. I turned the water off and hopped out, taking a towel from the cabinet to dry off with. As I dried off I looked around. The room was beige with gold accents. Everything looked old fashioned and normal. I heard the guy's voices so I put my clothes on and went downstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm glad you all like it so far (: x This one is really short, but the next two are longer.

* * *

I found Hershal in the kitchen with Maggie.

"Thank you for the shower." I said as I walked past them, going back to the group. Everyone seemed to be there except for Daryl and of course Sophia. Andrea had taken place on top of the RV, keeping watch while Dale spent time with Glenn. There wasn't much for us to do at the farm so I walked away to be alone. As I passed my tent I reached inside and grabbed my axe. I took a seat against the trunk of a tree and shut my eyes to relax.

I opened my eyes as Lori passed me, going inside to check on Carl I guess. Rick wasn't far behind her. I closed my eyes again and didn't bother opening them when I heard someone walk past me. It didn't sound like Lori or Rick so I took a peek, seeing Daryl walking to the fire pit. He looked around then walked into the RV while carrying something. What the hell is he doing and what is he carrying? I stood up and walked over, taking a seat in a chair around the fire pit.

A few moments later he walked back out and saw me. The day must have flown by because day light was almost gone.

"Find anything out there?" I asked, glancing at him as he took a seat beside me.

"Found a cabin. Looked like someone was stayin' there. Couldn' be more than yay high." He explained, motioning his hand around Sophia's height.

"That's great!" I smiled, patting his arm. Lori, Carol and Glen came outside with food for everyone so we dug in. We all laughed and enjoyed ourselves as we started a fire and told stories. We all went to our tents early enough that we would get a good nights sleep. As Daryl and I walked to our tent we passed the barn. I tried not to look at it, but it sent chills down my spine. We walked into the tent, closing the entrance behind us. I stripped down to my underwear and put on a pair of shorts and tank top. Daryl threw his shirt and pants off and we got into out sleeping bag. I rested my head on Daryl's chest and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I opened my eyes as Lori passed me, going inside to check on Carl I guess. Rick wasn't far behind her. I closed my eyes again and didn't bother opening them when I heard someone walk past me. It didn't sound like Lori or Rick so I took a peek, seeing Daryl walking to the fire pit. He looked around then walked into the RV while carrying something. What the hell is he doing and what is he carrying? I stood up and walked over, taking a seat in a chair around the fire pit.

A few moments later he walked back out and saw me. The day must have flown by because day light was almost gone.

"Find anything out there?" I asked, glancing at him as he took a seat beside me.

"Found a cabin. Looked like someone was stayin' there. Couldn' be more than yay high." He explained, motioning his hand around Sophia's height.

"That's great!" I smiled, patting his arm. Lori, Carol and Glen came outside with food for everyone so we dug in. We all laughed and enjoyed ourselves as we started a fire and told stories. We all went to our tents early enough that we would get a good nights sleep. As Daryl and I walked to our tent we passed the barn. I tried not to look at it, but it sent chills down my spine. We walked into the tent, closing the entrance behind us. I stripped down to my underwear and put on a pair of shorts and tank top. Daryl threw his shirt and pants off and we got into out sleeping bag. I rested my head on Daryl's chest and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning alone in the tent. In stood up to get dressed then made my way towards the group. Glenn walked over to me with a basket full of peaches. I took one and smiled before he walked away. The men had gathered around one of the cars. Must be setting the grid for today. I took a bite of the peach and walked over to Carol. She was watching the guys intently and jumped when she saw me.

"Oh. Good morning Sam." Carol stuttered.

"Morning Carol." I laughed, sitting in a nearby chair. We watched as Rick, Shane and one of Hershal's men left and Daryl rode off on a horse. Always has to be alone, that crazy bastard. I smiled to myself and thought, I love that crazy bastard. Lori stomped past us, going straight to her tent. "Geez." I mumbled. I got up and wandered around, ending up by the RV. I could hear Dale and Glenn talking, but seconds later Glenn stormed out. What's with everyone today?

"Oh Sam." Dale rubbed his forehead. "You mind taking watch with Andrea while I help T-Dog out?"

"Sure thing Dale." I nodded, taking a seat in front of the RV. I watched as the sun shifted over us, seeing everyone go from task to task. Lori and Carol were together, walking to the house with smiles on their faces.

"Guys are back." Andrea announced. Like I couldn't see for myself. I rolled my eyes when I realized that Daryl wasn't with them. Everyone went off doing whatever chores they had to do while Dale, Andrea, T-Dog and I kept watch.

"WALKER!" Andrea yelled getting the rifle ready.

"NO. Don't shoot. Hershal wants to deal with all the walkers." Rick warned.

"We got this." Shane yelled as he, T-Dog, Rick and I ran towards the walker. We slowed to a stop and I lifted my axe. I was ready to swing when it spoke.


	28. Chapter 28

"'Bout time you pointed one o' those at my head. You gonna shoot or what?" Daryl said. He was covered in dirt and blood. He had fabric wrapped around his waist and a rope around his neck with four walker ears hanging from it. We all burst out laughing in relief until a gunshot rang out and Daryl flew to the ground.

"NO!" We all yelled in unison. Andrea is going to get it when I get to her. I ran to his side seeing that the bullet only grazed the side of his head.

"I was just kidding." He spat before passing out. Rick and Shane grabbed hold of him and carried him straight to Hershal. I was forced to hang behind with T-Dog because there I would just get in the way. I looked around for Andrea to find her sitting with Dale on the steps. I threw my axe to the ground by my tent and stomped over.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" I snarled. "Do you not understand the words 'Don't shoot'?"

"I thought he was a walker!" She shrieked and walked away.

"And I thought you were smart!" I yelled.

"Don't be too hard on her. We've all wanted to shoot Daryl at some point." Dale said before getting up.

"Not all of us and that doesn't mean we don't listen to orders and shoot people!" I said as he walked away from me. I dropped my head in my hands as I sat on Hershal's front porch. I can't believe this just happened. I rubbed my face and pushed my hair back as I sat up right.

"Sam, Daryl's awake now." Lori said before walking back into the house. I stood up and walked in, nodding at Rick as I passed him. The door was closed so I knocked lightly. Daryl grunted in response so I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. He was facing the wall away from me. He was still caked in dirt except for where his bandages were.

"What do you people want now?" He grunted, tossing himself over to look who it was

"Just to see you." I said as he stared at me. "Looks like you had a fun day." I smiled.

"If falling over a cliff, getting an arrow to the side and bein' shot is your definition of fun then I'm gonna have t' change that." He smirked.

"You can change that when you aren't in pain." I laughed. "Lets clean you up a bit." I walked over and picked up a bowl full of water and a cloth. I sat on the side of the bed, making Daryl shuffle over. He had pulled the sheet up to cover his torso.

"You look like a big baby doing that. It's water, it won't kill you to wash off a layer of gunk." I rolled my eyes. He glared at me then threw the sheet across the room. I laughed and put the bowl on the table beside the bed. I soaked the cloth, making sure to ring out most of the water so it wouldn't drip. Daryl's eyes never left my hand as I reached over and placed the cloth on his chest. I slowly rubbed across it, instantly smudging the dirt. I rinsed the cloth and did the same thing until I decided that I was clean enough.

I wrung out the cloth and moved to Daryl's face, gently wiping his forehead and cheeks. The dirt came off surprisingly quick so I put the cloth in the water and moved it back to it's original spot. I went and sat beside Daryl again.

"There. Better." I smiled.

"Thanks." He mumbled, bringing his thumb to his mouth to chew on it. I reached over and took his hand, holding it between mine.

"So why were you wearing walker ears around your neck?" I smirked.

"Thought I'd get myself a souvenir." He chuckled.

"Didn't think the scars were gonna be enough? Plus those ears smell like shit." I smirked. I let go of his hand and let mine fall to my thighs.

"Go enough scars. They ain't souvenirs." He growled.

"Sorry." I dropped my head. Why do I always say the wrong things? I rubbed my legs and stood up, making my way to the door. I looked at Daryl, who had turned away from me. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said before walking out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

For a bit I'm only going to be posting one chapter a day because I have exams.

I'm glad you all like the story :) x

* * *

Carl came running down the hall like a bullet.

"Sam. It's supper time!" He smiled.

"Thanks Carl. Looks like your feeling better." I laughed. He nodded his head a few times then bolted back to the kitchen. I walked over and took a seat beside Glenn. It felt like I was being watched so I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Andrea glaring at me. "Is there something you'd like to say?" I said, making everyone freeze. Andrea narrowed her eyes and returned to eating. I shook my head and stood up with my plate.

"Thank you for the food, but I think I'll eat elsewhere." I said before I walked away and sat on the porch. I returned to my food when the door creaked open. I looked up to find T-Dog who was now bent over the railing of the porch.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Just tired of all this bullshit tension between everyone." He sighed. He stood up and walked away, going straight to his tent. I finished my food and brought my dish to the kitchen. Lori was cleaning up after everyone alone. I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Go rest for a bit. I got this." I said, taking the cloth from her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled as she left. I started washing the dishes, thinking about the walkers in the barn and Daryl. I picked up a utensil that was at the bottom of the sick, feeling a sharp pain in the palm of my hand. I dropped the utensil and pulled my hand out. There was a cut going across my right palm, bleeding badly. For fuck sakes. Carol walked up behind me and gasped.

"Hershal." She called out.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he walked in the room. I grabbed a dry dishcloth and pressed it against my hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Hershal walked over and grabbed my hand, peeking at the cut.

"Alright, lets get you stitched up." He said, pulling me to the room Daryl was in. Hershal opened the door and made me sit on the side of the bed. Daryl looked at me from behind a plate of food with a confused face.

"What's goin' on?" He said with a mouth full of food.

"Sam needs stitches.' Hershal said, taking the cloth off my hand to use a clean one to clean the cut. Daryl basically threw his food on the side table and sat up, hurting himself in the process.

"Daryl lay down. You're going to rip your stitches open if you aren't careful." Hershal warned. Daryl grunted, but listened to Hershal. He laid down on his side, sliding over to see how bad my hand was. Hershal got my hand to stop bleeding then started stitching it up. I clenched my hand into a tight fist and hit it against my leg to distract myself from the pain in my hand.

As I went to smack my leg again Daryl reached out and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him, trying to pull my arm back. His grip only tightened while his eyes burned into mine. I stopped struggling against him, letting my arm go limp in his hand. He slid is down and held mine. I shifted my eyes to look at our hands. His hand was much larger, calloused and dirty compared to my small, soft white hand. I squeezed his hand and waited for Hershal to finish.

"Alright. Your all stitched up. Be careful not to rip them open." Hershal said as he put down his tools and left. I let go of Daryl's hand and ran it across my stitches lightly. I looked back up at Daryl, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine.

"It's just a cut. I'll be alright." I said quietly.

"C'mere." He motioned for me to come closer to him so I shuffled over. He lifted my hand, inspecting the wound then sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"It's alright. You didn' know." He patted my leg.

I nodded a few times then remembered his food. "Shouldn't you finish that?" He picked up the plate with a smirk and started eating it again. I smiled and got up to leave. His eyebrows furrowed and he stopped eating.

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"Thought you should finish eating and get some sleep. And that I should too." I said.

"Ya ain't even gonna say bye or nothing?" He smirked.

"Good night Daryl." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and pushed his food to the side. He threw a hand out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. We both reached together for a kiss. It felt rushed, but caring at the same time. His hands slid to my lower back, pulling me into a sitting position on the bed again. I brought my arms around his shoulders and my hands into his hair. His hands were like fire on my skin as he ran them across my back. I tried to grab a handful of his hair, forgetting about my stitches, and felt a piercing pain in my hand. I broke away and looked at my hand, which didn't look any different.

"Wha' the hell Sam?" Daryl glared.

"Fuck sakes. I forgot about my hand and pulled the stitches." I said. Daryl let out a roaring laugh as he pulled my in for a hug and a quick peck.

"Go t' the tent 'fore ya hurt yourself again." He laughed.

"Says the person who has to stay in the house all day tomorrow because he fell off a cliff!" I giggled as I left the house. I could hear Daryl cursing in the room as I walked outside. As I crossed the lawn I saw a few people still gathered around the fire. I'm too tired to deal with them right now. I walked straight to my tent and crawled to bed, instantly falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up with the sun blinding me. I threw my arm across my face, attempting to shield my eyes.

"Nu uh. You ain't got no doctors note. Get off your ass." Daryl said from beside me. I jumped in my spot, landing on his good side, leaving my heart racing.

"Dammit Daryl! Why. Just why?" I said as I gave him the death glare. He started hysterically laughing at me, making the whole tent shake. He sat up as he laughed to catch his breath, but pulled his stitches instead. His laughing immediately stopped.

"That's what you get." I laughed. I got up and changed into a pair of clean jeans and a tank top. As I went to get breakfast Daryl yelled at me.

"Best get me somethin'!"

"Ah shut it ya big baby." I muttered as I walked towards the group. Andrea was no where to be found, thank God, and everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Glenn was walking around with a basket full of peaches, which I took two of. I smiled at Carol as I passed her, but she looked away and pretended to be busy. I walked pass Shane, seeing him watch my like I was a piece of meat. What a creep. I continued walking towards my tent until I heard her. Andrea was in my tent with Daryl.

"You've got to be fucking kidding." I whispered as I came to a stop.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday." Andrea said.

"It's all good." Daryl said. I could hear someone moving around and saw the tent open.

"Next time you shoot me you best pray I'm dead." Daryl said. With that she left the tent and saw me.

"Look Sam, I was just apologizing." She said, taking a cautious step back.

"I heard. I'm still not over the fact that you shot him and I sure as hell am not going back to being all buddy buddy with you. Your best bet is to avoid me and try your hardest not to piss me off more." I said. She stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish as I stepped in my tent and zipped it shut. I stood in the middle of the tent with my eyes closed and took a deep breath, trying to relax myself.

"That's why your my girl." Daryl said. I opened my eyes to see him laying down with a smirk on his face. His girl huh? I could definitely get used to that. I tried to hide my smile, but failed horribly. I sat down on the sleeping back beside him and handed him a peach. I took a bite of mine and saw Daryl bite his from the corner of my eye. He let the juice run almost all over his face.

"That's a good look for you." I laughed.

"Got a look for you too." He said. He moved his face to mine quickly and kissed me, getting the peach juice all over my face. I pulled away and rubbed my face against my arm.

"You're evil." I glared. He chuckled loudly and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Jus' call me Judas." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. I quickly brought my peach up to my mouth and took a bite. He narrowed his eyes at me then continued eating his peach. As I finished my last bite I got up and threw it out of the tent. Daryl's went flying out from behind me so I closed the tent flap again. As I went to sit back down beside him I noticed a book. I picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds.

"What's this?" I said, looking at Daryl.

"Some book Andrea gave me to give me somethin' t' do." He shrugged. I lifted the book again, this time I tossed it across the tent, making it land with a thump on the floor.

"Well I'm gonna get started on some chores." I said, leaning forward to stand up. Daryl hooked a finger through a belt loop on my jeans and brought my back to a sitting position beside him.

"Thought you said I had to get off my ass cause I don't have a doctors note." I laughed. He grunted at me then rested his hand on my knee. He started rubbing up my leg, going to my inner and upper thigh. I sighed and pushed his hand away.

"The fuck?" He growled.

"Not happening. Not while you can pull stitches." I patted his leg.

"Don't care. Hershal can jus' fix 'em up again." He crossed his arms in triumph.

"It isn't happening until we're both healed. Plus, that would be the most awkward conversation to have with Hershal." I shook my head.

"Fine. Get outta here if we ain't gonna do anything." He said, laying down and staring at the roof.

"Fine." I smirked. As I got up I rubbed my hand across his crotch, making him jump. His eyes narrowed as he reached for me, but I jumped to the other side of the tent. I quickly stepped out and started laughing.

"Just you fuckin' wait." He growled from inside the tent.


	31. Chapter 31

I smirked as I walked towards T-Dog and Rick. Both Carol and Shane were staring at me from the time I left my tent till I reached Rick and T-Dog.

"Is there anything that I can help with?" I looked at Rick.

"I think we have everything covered. Wouldn't want you hurt yourself any more than you already have." Rick shook his head.

"Rick!" Shane called from across the lawn. Rick sighed and walked over to him. T-Dog walked towards the RV, stopping when he got to Dale. Glenn was sitting on top of the RV so I went to see him. He was looking at the ground when I got to the top of the RV.

"Hey Glenn." I said, sitting beside him. He jumped in his seat and shook his head.

"Hi Sam." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"I just, I don't understand. First Maggie hated me, then she wanted to have sex with me and now she hates me again." He said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Well, ya." He said as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Just give her some time, she'll come around." I stood up and patted his leg. I looked around the farm, seeing everyone busy with something. I climbed down and went back to my tent, finding it empty. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my axe. I caught Carol coming back from the stables, a little shaken up.

"Carol, what's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just tired 's all." She mumbled and started walking away. I hooked onto her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Carol, have you seen Daryl?" I stared at her, watching her reaction.

"No." She said quickly and cringed slightly. I let her go and she walked away. I took one last glance at her before I went to the stables. Daryl was slightly bent over, holding his side. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, but he swatted me away. I grabbed at his shirt again, this time getting it up high enough to see that his stitched were fine before he pushed me away again.

"Leave me alone!" He roared, turning away from me. I shook my head and grabbed the saddle, dragging it back to its original place.

"You aren't going out there." I said as I stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"I ain't sittin' on my ass while she's out there." He growled, taking a step to move around me. I matched his every move until he looked like steam would pour out of his ears.

"What help are you to her if you find her and get surrounded?" I looked up at him. "I know you want to find her, and we all do, but you can't do anything while you're hurt." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning and smashing his fist into one of the wooden posts. I stood there and watched him until he calmed down enough to stomp back to our tent. I silently walked behind him, keeping my distance. Last thing we need is for Daryl to distance himself from everyone again.

I sighed and walked towards Dale and Glenn. "Look, I'm going out to look around for a bit. I won't be gone for long." Glenn nodded and turned back to Dale, who looked like he was in deep thought. I shrugged and walked to my tent. I went inside, ignoring Daryl's glare and grabbed my axe.

"Where are you going?" He asked, shifting on the sleeping bag. .

"For a walk. I won't be gone for long." I said, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"You best not be goin' alone." He scolded.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If I'm not back in two hours then you can send people out for me." I leaned in and kissed the top of his head then left.


	32. Chapter 32

I rested my axe on my shoulder and walked into the forest. I just, I need to clear my head. Rick never told me anything else about the barn situation. I guess his discussion with Hershal went well because we're still here.

The farther I walked, the thicker the woods got. Everything looks the same, but I'm gonna keep going straight. There was a rustling on my right, close enough to make me worry. I got my axe ready and turned to face it, looking through the trees. Instead of finding a walker, I found Shane. I rolled my eyes and started walking again until I felt a hand on my arm. I whipped around to yell at Shane, instead coming face to face with a walker. I pushed it back and swung my axe, making a good crack in the side of its head. I ripped my axe back and flung the blood off as the walker fell to the ground.

"This is why you shouldn't be out here alone." Shane said from behind me.

"Actually, this is why I'm allowed out here alone. I can handle myself Shane." I said, walking back in the direction I was going in originally.

"Let me tell you somethin'." He started. "The only reason your still in this group and alive is because of Daryl. Otherwise you would've been gone a long time ago."

"Really? Then why hasn't anyone made it clear that they want me gone?" I sneered.

"'Cause we need Daryl. Your just another mouth to feed an' hear bitchin' later." He glared.

"Yeah. Whatever Shane." I rolled my eyes. "Just go back to the farm and be a good little police officer."

"Ya see, I can't just leave ya out here. Your either comin' back with me now or ya ain't comin' back at all." He smirked.

"You know, I really fucking hate you." I glared. "Why can't you just go back to Rick, Lori and Carl?" Instead of responding he narrowed his eyes and grabbed the tops of my arms. His hands used such force that it pain radiated from the spot he was holding me. I dropped my axe and looked at Shane. He stared at me for a few seconds then crashed his mouth to mine. I shook my arms and pulled my head as far back as it would go, but it did nothing. I curled my hands into fists and started hitting him anywhere I could. I managed to get my arms in front of me and threw my fists straight at his groin.

Shane instantly let go and toppled over, holding his crotch. I picked up my axe and ran. I ran as fast as I could until I saw the farm, then I pushed myself even harder. I can't tell Daryl, not while he's still injured. I slowed my running to a fast walk, only stopping when I got to Rick.

"Sam? What's wrong?" His eyes searched mine before he pulled me away from the group.

"Rick." I began. "Shane. He followed me out into the woods and tried to rape me. Told me that I should have died a long time ago." The words rushed out, along with a few tears. Rick's eyes narrowed and his whole being tensed.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I punched him in the-" I stopped when I caught sight of Shane. Rick caught my gaze and turned around.

"Sam, go back to your tent. I'll deal with Shane." He patted my shoulder, then walked toward Shane.


	33. Chapter 33

So I'm posting tomorrows chapter tonight because I won't be able to upload one tomorrow. The next chapters going to be a good one. Mad-Max1009 talk about a damn good guess. mrskaz453 I like your thinking about Carol and Shane, I really don't like them either. Thank you everyone else for commenting and keep it coming. It helps me with my writing and lets me see how you react to it. :) x

* * *

I walked to my tent as fast as I could, opening the flap then closing it. I stood there with my eyes closed until I remembered Daryl was there. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. Daryl had decided to put Merle's sleeping bag to use by lying it flat across the tent, using our sleeping bag as a blanket on top. Daryl was sleeping in the make shift bed. I sat down where I was standing and watched him. He looks so calm and relaxed, I can't wake him up. I reached over and picked up the book that Andrea had left. As I looked it over I decided that it wasn't very interesting. I crawled to my bag and pulled out the book I took from the CDC.

I started reading it again, letting my mind get pulled into the story. I flipped page after page until the book ended. I closed the book, but kept it in my hands as I stared at it. When I finally looked up I saw Daryl leaning on his arm, watching me. My eyes started to burn, tears threatening to burst through. Daryl's face immediately fell into a grimace.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything." I whispered. I got up and sat beside him, running a hand through my hair.

"I was sitting against the barn when I heard and smelt walkers. Hershal's keeping them in the barn. Today when I went out Shane followed me. He told me the only reason I'm still alive is because you give a damn about me and that no one else does. He thinks I should be dead already. Then he tried to rape me, but I hit him in the crotch and ran." I said as my whole body shook. I watched Daryl, seeing his face go though a range of emotions before he punched the ground.

"I'm gonna kill Shane." He tried to get up, but I grabbed his waist and pulled him back. "Let. Me. Go." He growled, but I only held on tighter.

"You can't. You're already hurt and I told Rick." I whispered. My eyes started burning again, but this time the tears slid down my face. "And you can't tell anyone about the walkers." Daryl sat back, pushing the palm of his hands into his eye sockets. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, waiting to see what he was going to do. I rubbed my hands over my eyes, wiping the tears away. No use crying.

"Soon as this damn cuts healed his ass is mine. He ain't gonna touch you or anyone else again." Daryl growled. "Rick best be doin' somethin' 'bout those walkers."

Daryl laid back down beside me, but I could still see the anger searing from his eyes and the tension in his muscles. I can't sit here and thing, I need to go do something. I walked out of the tent, not saying a word. I don't think Daryl said anything either, but I didn't really wait to see if he did. I looked around until I found Carol, who was standing beside the RV. She looked up and saw me, jumping slightly.

"Geez Carol. I'm not a walker." I said sarcastically.

"I just never expect you to come see me." She smiled.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"Fine. It's the not knowing that's killing me." She shuddered.

"Look, we're gonna find her as soon as possible." I patted her shoulder. I looked around the yard, seeing Rick talking to Lori while Shane was with Andrea. Shane's back was towards me, but I could tell they were talking about me because of the way Andrea was glaring. I gave her the finger and started walking to the tree by the barn when Rick nodded at me. I nodded back and walked over to him and Lori.

"Shane won't be going near you anymore. If he does you let me know right away." Rick said.

"We cannot risk your safety and you are just as big a part of this group as he is." Lori said, giving me a quick hug.

"Thank you. Um, Rick? Could I talk to you?" I said as he went to walk away with Lori. He kissed her on the cheek then came back to me.

"What did Hershal say? About the barn." I asked quietly, trying not to draw any attention.

"He thinks their just sick people. He's got his wife, son in law and neighbours in there." Rick sighed. "If we want to stay here we have to do things his way, including keeping the walkers there, and possibly helping him get them there."

"Rick. You know that there isn't any sane or old part of them left. Jenner told us that. I don't want any part in this if I don't have to be in it." I replied.

"I understand, just keep this to yourself." He patted my shoulder and walked away. I sighed and looked up, finding the sun already running out. It's been hours already? I walked to the fire and found that Lori and Carol had just finished cooking supper. I make myself a plate and one for Daryl then thanked them before heading to the tent.

"Daryl, I brought some food." I said, pushing my way into the tent. He didn't say anything, he just nodded and reached out for it. I can still see the furry in his face. We ate in silence. He finished his plate and put it beside him on the floor. I picked it up and went to bring it back, but was stopped when Daryl grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry. Ain't good at dealin' with emotions and shit." He grumbled.

"It's okay." I nodded and broke from his grip. I brought the plates back and returned to the tent. I quietly changed my clothes then slipped into the bed beside Daryl. I curled myself up, facing away from him. I could hear his deep breathing, so I knew he was asleep already. I felt him shift then he wrapped an arm around me and pulled my to him. He sighed into my hair and started mumbling.

"Sam.. Sorry." Was all I made out before I fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

I woke up feeling more tired than I had been when I went to sleep. I dragged myself out of bed to get dressed. I left my clothes in a pile on the ground then left the tent, going towards the fire pit. Carol, Lori, Carl and Rick were the only people there, but they had breakfast ready. I made myself a plate, making sure to only take what I needed then I sat down in a chair. As I ate everyone else made their way over until the whole group was there. Daryl had taken a chair and moved it beside mine, keeping his distance from the group.

"Allowed out today?" I asked. He decided not to answer, but let out a grunt. I'm going to assume that means yes. Everyone sat in silence until Glenn and Dale stood up.

"Hey guys, so, there are walkers in the barn." Glenn spit out. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the barn.

"You knew about this?" Shane nodded at Dale.

"Glenn told me last night."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Shane yelled.

"I thought we could last another night, and we did." Dale said calmly.

Shane stormed towards the barn with Andrea right behind him. The rest of us followed, but I made sure I stayed behind everyone. A few people took turns, peeking through the small holes in the side of the barn.

"You can't tell me your okay with this." Shane said, standing in front of Rick.

"I'm not, but this isn't our land."

"This is a danger to our people!" Shane yelled.

"This isn't our decision." Rick glared. He walked towards the house while Shane got a watch set up on the barn. Everyone slowly backed off and went to their chores for the day. I started walking away from the barn, going to help Carol with dishes or laundry. I started to feel light headed so I stood still. I started walking again, but everything around me started spinning. I stopped moving and waited. The place continued to spin as I watched Lori, Daryl, Dale, T-Dogg and Glenn rush towards me. I tried to focus on their faces, but everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35

I felt something cold and damp patting my forehead, making liquid trickle down my temples. There were voices around me, slowly getting louder. What happened to me? What's going on? It sounded like everyone was yelling now, and the light against my eyelids seemed blinding. I brought my hand up to shield my eyes even though they I sighed and relaxed on whatever I was on. I really don't care right now, I just want to sleep. I felt something grab my hand and jolted into a sitting position. My eyes flew open, but didn't adjust as quickly as I would have liked.

"Damn sun." I muttered, reaching back up to cover my eyes with both hands. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, finding Daryl's face inches from mine. He stared at me for a while, brushing his hand over my cheek before he pulled away from me. I looked around and saw Hershal and Rick.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I looked between them.

"You fainted Sam." Rick answered.

"Drink this." Hershal gave me a glass of water. "Only sips. You passed out from dehydration."

"How long was I out for?" I looked at each of them, waiting for an answer.

"A few hours." Daryl said.

"As much as we would like to stay, Hershal and I have some business to take care of. Just take it easy okay?" Rick walked out of the room with Hershal.

"Come on." Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We just stood there for a few seconds, to see if I was steady then he let go. I followed him outside, not going far from the house. We joined the group, who were standing in front of the porch, talking about nothing. I leaned back and looked at the woods, feeling the calm breeze as it passed. The peace ended when I saw Shane walk out of the woods with the bag of guns. I smacked Daryl's arm to get his attention.

"The hell?" He grumbled, realizing that I was pointing at something. He looked in the same direction and saw Shane, just in time to see Dale walking out of the forest too. Great, Shane's probably pissed and he has the guns. Fucking brilliant. I rolled my eyes and took a step closer to Daryl, who was now glaring at Shane as he approached us.

"I ain't letting those walkers stay in that barn. Whose with me?" He said looking around. "You gonna take care of your own?" He nodded at me and Daryl. We had no choice. I reached in the bag and took a gun, Daryl did the same right after. We followed Shane towards the barn, but I glanced back. The rest of the group was following us, but behind them was Hershal, Rick and Patrick. The only strange thing was that they had two walkers on leashes.

"Um. Daryl." I pulled his arm to stop him. He turned around and saw them, and sadly Shane did too.

"These aren't people!" He stomped over to Rick and Hershal, who were now close to the barn.

"Get out of the way Shane." Rick said calmly. Shane didn't move. The words all blurred in my mind as Shane started shooting the walker, getting it in the heart and lungs, but not the brain.

"That's enough!" Rick yelled.

"That is enough." Shane said, swiftly shooting Hershal's walker in the head. Shane moved forward, closing the space between him and the barn as Rick yelled at Hershal to take the other walker. He's going to open the barn. I lifted the gun in my hands and got ready to shoot. Right as Shane shot the lock on the barn open, Rick shot the walker and walked towards the barn. We all stepped forward in a line. I was standing between Daryl and Rick as the walkers started to pour out. I pulled the trigger, taking down a walker, then I repeated the action over and over. I went to shoot the last one, but someone else did.

I took a deep breath, and sighed. Hershal was on his knees with Maggie, Beth and Patrick while Lori had Carl in her lap, covering his ears. I heard a faint growling and snapped my head back towards the barn. We all lifted our gun and waited for the last walker. I watched the opening, seeing the tiny grey ankles first. I trailed my eyes up and found Sophia's pale, lifeless face. No. The gun dropped from my hands. I could hear someone running then I saw Daryl and Carol fall into a heap on the ground. Sophia was making her way towards us, snarling and snapping her jaw and she stumbled over the corpses in her way. Rick stepped forward and pulled the trigger. Sophia's body fell in a crumpled pile on the ground. All I could hear was the ringing of the last shot and Carol's gut wrenching sobs.


	36. Chapter 36

I spun around and stomped towards Hershal.

"You knew she was in there the whole time?!" Shane yelled.

"I had no idea. Otis dealt with them." Hershal said. "He must have found her before he died and put her in the barn."

Beth launched herself forward, leaning over a corpse. I wasn't paying attention until I heard her scream. The walker was attacking Beth, but someone shot it and the men pulled her away. Hershal and his family retreated back to their house. T-Dogg, Andrea, Shane, Daryl and myself started getting rid of the bodies. We piled them by the load into the back of a pick up truck and drove them across the field, making a pile to burn. Shane brought two sticks with cloth on the ends and smothered them in gas. I set them on fire and tossed them into the pile, watching the bodies ignite.

I stood there, watching the corpses disintegrate in the fire. As I watched, the pile got smaller and smaller, but so did the flames. The smoke filled the air with the smell of burning rotten flesh. There was a loud crackle and then I saw something rolling towards me from the top of the pile. I started walking backwards, trying to get away from it. My back hit something solid and the wind was knocked out of me. I turned around, looking straight at Daryl's broad chest before I turned back to the fire. The thing that was rolling had stopped. It was the head of one of the walkers, which was now burnt to a crisp.

I turned around and looked at Daryl, seeing his eyes hard and vacant. I walked past him, making my way to our tent. I was a few feet away from the tent when Daryl stormed past me. I stopped walking as watched as he took the pegs out of our tent and grabbed the side of it, dragging it away. What's he doing now? I asked myself. I followed him quietly until he stopped right at the edge of the fence. He jammed the tent pegs back into the ground, holding the tent firmly in place then started making a fire pit. I walked over and picked up a rock, placing it beside the last one that Daryl put down.

With a grunt Daryl picked up my axe and stomped out to the woods. I sat with my legs crossed on the grass, running my fingers through it. Why did this have to happen, to Sophia of all people? I understood when we lost Ed, but she was so innocent. I watched everything around me, seeing everyone going about their business. They're acting like nothing happened. They aren't even mourning her. I could see Daryl walking towards me, carrying a bundle of fire wood. Should I go help him? Probably not, he likes being alone, especially when it has to do with emotions. The sun was starting to set and I could see everyone else sitting down for supper. Daryl walked back into the woods, coming back with to squirrels. He came as sat on a rock, dropping the wood in the pit and the squirrels on the ground. He pulled out a book of matches and started the fire. He then turned to the squirrel and started gutting and cleaning them. I can't do this. I stood up, wiped my pants off then walked in the tent and slept.


	37. Chapter 37

So I'm not getting much comments anymore. It really helps when you guys comment because it lets me know what you want and your reaction, so if I do something wrong, I can change it for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and messaging me. xx

* * *

I opened my eyes, finding myself alone in the tent. Great, hes gone off in the woods again, I thought. I changed my clothes and grabbed the pile of dirty laundry from the corner of the tent. I found Daryl sitting where I left him yesterday, only now he was carving sticks into arrows.

"Hi." I mumbled. He looked up at me with lost eyes and grunted. "Wonderful. Now I'm seeing an animal." I grumbled to myself as I walked away from him.

I took a seat beside Lori, taking the extra bucket to wash my clothes. I didn't say anything to her, but she didn't try to start a conversation either. Surprisingly, I didn't have much laundry to do since Daryl and I don't have much clothes. I scrubbed away the dirt and started to daydream. Daryl appeared in front of me, but we weren't at the farm. He was standing in front of an old looking cottage. His clothes were way cleaner than they had ever been since I met him and his face was softer.

Daryl smiled, actually smiled then walked into the cottage. I followed after him, looking everything as I passed. It smelled like fresh pine and earth. A clean smell. The rooms were all pretty empty for a few pieces of furniture. Daryl disappeared into a room at the end of the hall we'd been walking through. I walked through the door, taking in Daryl laying on the bed in only his pants. I shut the door behind me and started crossing the room. A cold arm wrapped around me and pain shot through my shoulder. I looked behind me as saw a walker chewing on a chunk of my flesh, the blood pouring down it's body. I looked down as my shoulder, watching the blood flow down my chest and back.

I looked to the bed, opening my mouth to yell for Daryl's help, when the grip on me disappeared and I fell to the ground. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't move. The walker that bit me was making it's way over to Daryl. He sat up at stared at me, not moving to get away from the walker. I tried to say "Daryl, move!", but all that came out was a gurgle as blood filled my mouth. The walker grabbed Daryl and lunged for his throat, tearing right through it. I watched as his blood spilt down his chest, staining everything in its path.

"SAM!" A rough voice yelled while a pair of strong hands shook my shoulders. I blinked my eyes and looked around. The whole group was gathered around me and Daryl was holding my shoulders. I let out a gasp and looked at my shoulder. Nothing.

"I- I'm okay." I stuttered, taking a shaky breath.

"What just happened?" Rick ask from beside Daryl.

"I was, uh, day dreaming. Nothing to worry about." I said

A few people shook their heads, but everyone went back to what they were doing. I took a deep breath and picked up the laundry, which I had already finished while I was out of it. Daryl was still standing there, watching me cautiously as I hung the laundry on the line. We walked back to our tent in silence, taking a peach from Glenn as we passed him. I took a seat on the ground, examining the peach before taking a big bite.

"So what the hell was that back there? Ya jus' drop everythin' and stare into space." Daryl asked.

"I started day dreaming, and it was a bad one." I shrugged, remembering how real it felt.

"What happened?" He pushed.

"Well, we were at some cottage and I followed you into a room, but a walker got me and I was paralysed. I watched it walk over to you and you didn't move or anything, you just watched me as it ripped out your throat." I answered quietly.

"That ain't gonna happen. Ever." Daryl said sternly before pulling me into a hug.


	38. Chapter 38

"Best get going. Burying everyone soon." He said, pulling away from me.

We slowly made our way towards the group, gathering under the same tree Otis was buried under. Sophia and Hershal's wife and step son were buried. We all stood there in silence for a while before walking away. I made my way towards my tent, feeling an invisible weight on my shoulders. Everyone knows now. We aren't being forced to leave, except Shane, but I'm okay with that. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, hugging myself.

"I'm goin' for a hunt. I'll be back 'fore dark." Daryl nodded, picking up his crossbow and leaving.

Alright, I'm alone again. I went inside the tent, laying down. I drifted to sleep quickly and heavily. I heard the tent open and smiled to myself. Daryl must be back, I thought. I opened my eyes and reached up then realized what was happening.

"GET OUT OF MY TENT." I yelled in Shane's face.

Without saying a word Shane threw himself on top of me, roaming my body with his hands. His mouth attached itself onto mine as I tried to yell and scream. His hands went straight to my jeans, swiftly unbuttoning them and sliding them off along with my underwear. No, no, no, no. I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed with all my strength. Shane didn't move an inch. He took both my hands in one of his and undid his pants with the other. He slid himself out of the pants and rammed into me.

I cried out, digging my nails into any part of him I could reach. I tried to get out from under him, but nothing worked. I let myself shut down until he finished. He retrieved his pants, and left.

"The hell were you doin' in my tent?" Daryl growled from outside the tent. I quickly threw my clothes back on and pulled myself together.

"I said, what were you doin' in my tent?" Daryl repeated as I walked out of the tent, seeing him close the space between him and Shane.

"Was checking up on Sam. Right?" He said, nodding to me for support.

"Like fucking hell you were." Daryl jumped, realizing I was behind him. "You bastard. You fucking raped me in there and you expect me to lie for you?" I cried. Daryl's eyes basically popped out of his head. He swing his crossbow towards Shane, who was now retreating backwards. I could see Rick and the others running over, all yelling at Shane.

"Get that outta my face Daryl." Shane said, swatting the crossbow away.

"Alright." Daryl said, putting the crossbow down and swinging his fist up in a single motion, connecting with Shane's jaw in a defining crack. T-Dog and Rick reached us as I fell on the ground. The tears covered my face as Shane started punching Daryl in every place he could. Rick placed himself in between Shane and Daryl, trying to prevent anyone from getting hurt more. Lori, Carol and Dale came to my side, panic across all their faces.

"What the hell happened?" Lori asked.

"Shane. He.. Raped me." I sputtered through my sobs. Lori's eyes darkened as she stood up and walked over to Shane. Rick was trying to find out what happened through all Daryl and Shane's yelling. Lori stood in front of Shane, giving him a look that would have killed before smacking him across the face. Everyone stopped yelling and stared at Lori and Shane.

"You're a waste of human life." She spat as she turned to Rick. "He raped Sam and he tried to rape me at the CDC." She said.

I pulled myself out of Carol and Dale's grip and stood up. I walked over to Lori and hugged her. I made my way to Shane as he looked around the group. He stared at me, but didn't move. I waited, taking the whole thing in before I threw my leg up, hitting him right between the legs. He toppled over and laid on the ground holding himself. I turned around and looked at Daryl as he tried to escape T-Dog's grip. I just looked at him, not saying anything and tuning out the chaos around me.

I stopped in front of him, just in arms reach. I looked behind me to see Rick, Glenn, Lori, Andrea and Dale pushing Shane away, bringing him to the barn. Daryl finally stopped struggling against T-Dog and was released. I launched myself at Daryl, squishing myself into his chest. His arms curled around me and held me tight as I cried even more. Oh, stop it, I thought. Like anyone needs this right now, just pull yourself together and go on with life.

"He ain't gonna get away with this." Daryl warned as he rubbed my back and rested his head on mine.


	39. Chapter 39

Daryl slowly brought me back to the tent, letting me go once we were next to the fire pit. I sat down and watched him start the fire and cook the squirrels that he caught. We ate in silence then went to the tent. I put on pajamas and got in bed with Daryl.

"Thank you." I said, rolling over to look at him. He looked over to me and watched me with the same blue eyes I fantasized about the first night I met him.

"Was nothin'." He said quietly.

"You stood up for me. You.. Cared." I whispered. "No one's done anything for me since I was Carl's age."

Daryl leaned in and gently kissed my forehead. I slid myself closer to him, curling up against his side. I looked into his eyes and saw the conflict in them. I bet he's trying to decide if he should stay with me or go after Shane.

"Deal with him in the morning." I whispered. Not long after I heard Daryl's breathing slow and deepen. I stayed still and watched his chest rise and fall, trying to keep everything from today out of my mind. There was a loud yell from outside, not far from the tent. I jolted up and grabbed my axe. Daryl instantly got up and threw his clothes back on and took his crossbow. We ran outside, seeing a walker on top of someone. I ran over and swung my axe, cracking through the back of its head. I grabbed the walker and threw it to the side, revealing Dale. His face was pale and he was yelping in pain. I looked down and saw Dale's stomach completely ripped open, all the organs hanging out and blood flowing everywhere. My eyes widened and I dropped to the ground beside him.

"It's okay." I whispered, even though I knew it wasn't.

Rick and the others had reached us. Andrea threw herself down beside Dale and started crying.

"Someone help him! He's in pain!" She yelled at Rick.

Rick stood there frozen along with everyone else. As Rick finally snapped out of it and moved forward Daryl stepping in front of him.

"Ain't no reason you should be doin' all the heavy liftin'." He said to Rick. He turned to Dale and took out his gun. As he pointed it at Dale's head he said "Sorry brother." and pulled the trigger. Dale's body went still as more blood came out of the hole in his head. Daryl and Rick lifted Dale's body, bringing it towards the other graves.

"We'll bury him in the morning. We could all use some sleep." Rick said, rubbing his hand down his face. Everyone made their way back to their tents as Daryl and I took out time. We got in out tent and settled into bed again. My eye lids started drooping as I tried to focus on staying awake, failing miserably as I fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

I opened my eyes to an empty tent. All of mine and Daryl's belonging were gone apart from the bed I was sleeping on. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before leaving the tent. As I walked out of the tent I ran straight into Daryl.

"Sorry." I yawned. "What's going on? Why is all our stuff gone?"

"Movin' into the house. Ain't save out here no more." He grumbled, reaching in the tent to grab the blankets and toss them at me. I caught them as they hit me in the face and waited for him to take down the tent.

"Where am I supposed to put this?" I asked as I watched him fold up the tent.

"Jus' go in the house 'n' someone will tell you." He grunted as he picked up the tent and walked to the RV. I attempted to make the blanket look folded as I walked up the stairs and entered the house. Everyone was rushing around and laying out their things in almost every area of the house. I squished myself into the wall, trying to stay out of the way as T-Dog and Glenn came through the door carrying boxes of stuff.

"Sam, over here." Maggie called out. I followed the voice until I found her in the kitchen. "You and Daryl get the room he had from when he was injured." She nodded in the direction of the room.

"Thanks Maggie." I called behind me as I walked towards the room. I pushed the door open with my foot and threw the blankets on the bed. I looked around a saw all our stuff placed around the room. I smiled at myself as I took in the fact that Daryl had organized something other than a hunt. There was a quiet knock on the door so I turned and opened it.

"Mind if I come in?" Carol asked.

"Sure." I shrugged, backing up to let her walk through. She walked around the room then took a seat on the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you and Daryl?" She asked quietly.

"Uhm. I don't really know. I mean, I'd do anything for him and I don't know what I'd do if he was gone." I said, looking at the ceiling. Carol nodded her head and clasped her hands in her lap.

"He's a good man. Good as Rick." She nodded before standing up and leaving the room.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered. I looked out the window and watched as everyone walked back and forth from the RV to the house. The bedroom door was thrown open as Daryl stomped in with a large box. I raised my eyebrows at him and he just shrugged to reply.

"Ain't enough room in this house." He said as he threw the box into the closet. "Rick and Shane are goin' out to hunt for a bit. Don' think Shane's gonna be comin' back." Daryl said, sitting beside me on the bed and patting my thigh awkwardly.

"Gonna go help bury Dale." He shrugged, standing to walk away. I stood up and walked up behind him. I slid my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. I felt him jump slightly then turn around and wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"For being you." I mumbled into his shirt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath inhaling his woodsy scent. I slowly opened my eyes and pulled away, but he kept his arms around me and pulled me back. His hands slid down to my waist and he looked down at me.

"It's my fault Shane got to you yesterday."

"It is not your fault." I said, reaching up and holding each side of his face.

"If I didn' go huntin' then you wouldn' have been alone." He grumbled.

"Hey. Stop." I said, pulling his face to look at me. "We needed food. Hunting is part of life now. I just need to learn to defend myself better. You can't blame yourself because Shane turned out to be a sick bastard." I shook my head.

"It ain't gonna happen again. To you or anyone else." He stated. I nodded and stretched up, giving him a kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and just held me against him for a few seconds before he let go.

"Best go help T-Dog with the body." He nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone again. I looked at the sun and realized what time it was. Shit, I must have slept until 2 p.m. It must be getting close to supper now. I walked out of the room and looked around, finding everyone still busy unpacking their belongings. I caught a glimpse of Rick and Shane walking across the yard, heading towards the woods like Daryl said.

I made my way to the kitchen seeing Maggie and Glenn in deep conversation. They both stopped and looked at me, but I smile and walked back out of the room. I wandered around the house and ended up back at my room. I went back in and started looking through the books that were placed neatly on a shelf. I picked up a random one and sat on the bed. I started reading the book, losing concentration quickly as I fell asleep again.


	41. Chapter 41

I jumped up when Lori came storming through the bedroom door. I watched as she began ripping the whole room apart, leaving no place untouched.

"Lori, what are you looking for?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.

"I can't find Carl. I told him to stay in the room upstairs but now he's gone." She shot out, eyes roaming the room frantically.

"Alright. You keep checking in here and I'll go check outside. Make sure you let everyone else know too, in case they saw him." I said, patting her back before I grabbed my axe and went out to the yard. I looked around until I found three figures outside of the fences, near the woods. I walked over and realized what was happening. I froze in my spot as Rick stabbed Shane in the chest causing Shane to fall over. Carl was standing close enough to see what happened and started approaching Rick. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed Carl, lifting him in my arms.

"NO! Put me down." He demanded as his eyes filled with tears. Rick slowly turned and saw us.

"Carl." He said as he watched his son lift a gun towards him.

"Carl! Put that down." I said, trying to reach to take it from his hands. I stopped halfway when I saw Shane stand up again and start following Rick. My mouth dropped as Carl pulled the trigger and Shane fell for a second and final time. I slowly set Carl on his feet, letting him walk to his dad. Rick spun around and saw Shane's body, realizing what happened. As Carl reached him they started talking so I turned to walk back to the house. I saw something move along the line of the woods and focused on it. As I watched the line of trees I saw a hoard of walkers emerge, heading straight towards us.

"Rick, we need to go now!" I yelled, pointing behind them. Rick snapped his head behind him then grabbed Carl and started running. I ran for the house, taking a glance behind me to see that Rick and Carl were going towards the barn. I jolted up the front steps and found everyone in the living room.

"Walkers." I gasped. Everyone jumped up and got whatever they could and ran outside. We all stood on the porch, taking in the hundreds of walkers that were approaching us.

"Good a night as any." Daryl said before flinging himself over the railing and hopping on his bike. Everyone got going, throwing their stuff in whatever car they were taking. I hoped in Shane's car with Maggie and Glenn, taking turns firing at the walkers that were attacking. As we turned to circle around again the barn light up in flames, taking down any walkers around it. Rick and Carl were running towards the other cars, where Lori still was.

"We have to go." Glenn said, as he closed his window. Right at that moment Maggie hit one of the walkers and completely stopped the car.

"Hello? We need to go, like now!" I called to Maggie as I watched walkers throw themselves at the car. Glenn said something to Maggie and she finally started driving.

"Where do we go now?" She asked, looking at Glenn.

"Back to the highway. That's were Rick will go." He said, looking out the window as we drove. I really hope Daryl goes to the highway, I thought to myself. I hope everyone got out of there. As we drove down the highway, getting close to the jam from before we realized no one else was there yet. I started fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt, stretching it to the point that it almost ripped. I noticed what I was doing and dropped my hands in my lap, twining them together so I would stop. I looked out the window again, straining my eye to look as far past the cars as I could. I started cracking my fingers, one knuckle at a time until Glenn spoke.

"Sam, why don't you go get some fresh air? You're a little uneasy." He shrugged. Maggie nodded her head, agreeing with Glenn so I sighed and left the safety of the car. I started walking away, pacing between another grouping of cars until I heard a loud rumbling. My head snapped up and I started looking through the cars until I saw the all too familiar bike that Daryl rode. I stopped and stared at Daryl who was waiting for Carol to get off the back of his bike. Carol stood awkwardly and waited as Rick and T-Dog pulled up. Carol walked over to Lori and Rick, leaving Daryl alone beside the bike.

"Good to see your alive." I smirked as I walked over to him, stopping beside him.

"Good t' be alive." He chuckled.

"Wasn't sure if you made it for a bit." I shrugged.

"Wasn't sure if you made it for a bit." I shrugged.

"I ain't gonna get killed by those geeks." He growled. I laughed and patted his arm before giving him a quick hug.

"So what's next?" I asked, looking up at him. He shrugged and nodded his head towards the rest of the group. We walked over and stopped, listening to Rick.

"Well, we go on with our plans from before. Move on to Fort Benning and see where we go from there." Rick said. He took a few steps from the group and stood there shifting his weight from leg to leg. "There's something I have to tell you all. We're all infected."

There were gasps from a few people, but I think I already knew in a way especially after seeing Shane come back. I looked at Daryl, who didn't look to be bothered by it. We stood there while everyone else slowly accepted the new information. Everyone started snapping at each other with every small comment or question.

"Alright. Lets head out." Rick said before getting into the car with Lori and Carl and driving away.


	42. Chapter 42

Everyone else slowly accepted the fact and retreated back to their vehicles. I raised my eyebrow towards Daryl, silently asking if I was riding with him. He nodded and took his seat on the bike with me sliding into place behind him. We kept driving until Rick signaled for everyone to stop. The bike rolled to a stop and it's comforting roar died. I reached my arms out and stretched, feeling my bones pop.

"How are you for gas?" Rick walked over and asked, stretching just like I did.

"Ridin' on empty." Daryl said. "We gotta find a place to stay, winters comin' fast."

"I know." Rick grimaced.

"Do you think we'd be able to go do some laundry at that river over there?" Carol called, pointing towards the small river. Rick nodded and watched as they left for the water.

I'm going huntin'. Daryl said and walked away, not waiting to see if Rick cared.

Sam? Beth called out.

Ya? I raised my eyebrow.

Can you help me with something? She asked quietly.

Sure. I shrugged. I walked over to her and waited for her to really get to the point. Beth stood beside the car and looked around at everyone else.

Well? I stared at her. She jumped slightly then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the woods. After a while Beth dropped her hand from my arm and slowed her pace. She suddenly stopped and looked up at me.

"Can you teach me how to shoot?"

"Does your dad know about this?" I looked down at her suspiciously.

"Sam, please. We both know that I'm gonna end up like one of those thing if I don't learn and I'm not letting my dad stop me from being safe." She said quickly, her voice quivering. I mulled it over for a few moments then nodded.

"Alright, but I'm just teaching you how to aim today. You wanna learn to shoot you better tell your dad first." Beth nodded her head a few times and her face instantly lit up. "Come on." I said, tugging her back towards the cars.

"But you said you'd teach me!" She squealed.

"Shh! I need to get a gun if you're going to learn." I rolled my eyes and walked on, glancing behind me to make sure she was still there. We walked back onto the road and I made for Daryl's bike while Beth stood awkwardly beside one of the cars. I started looking through the bike and Daryl's bag, ignoring everything until I pulled out a gun.

"Whatcha doin'?" Daryl asked from behind me. I jumped and spun around, crashing right into him.

"Dammit Daryl." I breathed. "Can I borrow this gun? Beth wants me to teach her how to shoot." I nodded my head, gesturing towards Beth, who was now looking at her reflection in the windows of the nearby car.

"Do you even know how t' shoot a gun?" He chuckled.

"Obviously, or I would've sent her to you." I rolled my eyes. Daryl pulled the gun out of my hands and put it in the back of his pants. "Aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

"Got 'nough food for dinner." He shrugged and turned away, walking to Beth. I followed behind and watched as Beth's eyes widened like a deer in the head lights.

"Wha-at?" She stuttered, looking between Daryl and myself.

"Use my gun, I'm comin' along." Daryl said before walking into the woods.

"Best get going before he disappears in there." I sighed and dragged her along with me. We found him after a couple of minutes, far enough that the others wouldn't hear the gun with a silencer. Daryl pulled the gun from his pants and handed it to me.

"Well? Show me your shot." He smirked. I sighed and took the gun. I felt the weight of it in my hands as I raised it.

"What's my target?" I raised an eye brow at him. I watched as he lifted a finger and pointed to a small tree that had grown on an angle. I nodded, adjusting my hand then pulling the trigger. I turned to Daryl and handed the gun back as he took in the hole that now went through the thin tree that had been far enough away that Beth had no idea what I shot.

"How'd you learn to shoot like that Sam?" Beth asked.

"Taught myself. I got interested in guns when I was about your age." I said quietly while taking a step away from them both.

"Really? I would have never wanted to learn if this whole thing didn't happen." She said. I noticed Daryl had turned towards me, trying to figure out why I had an interest for guns.

"I think Daryl can teach you how to shoot. I don't feel too good now." I said and walked away.


	43. Chapter 43

I walked through the trees, making sure to head in the direction of the road until Daryl couldn't see me anymore. I switched directions and headed away, going east of the group. As I walked I saw a shimmering object on the ground. I looked around then went over and picked it up. I turned it over in my hand and inspected it. The blade was razor-sharp on one side and jagged on the other for cutting.

"Could come in handy." I muttered to myself as I clutched the handle and continued walking. I came to a cliff that hung over a lake and sat down.

. . .

Nick walked up to me, crossing the room easily. He raised his hand, extending a red cup filled with whatever alcohol he chose. I grabbed the cup, sloshing the liquid on my hand. I smiled up at him and took a long drink, feeling the dull burn of the vodka mixed with Pepsi. Nick placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me to him, leaning down and kissing me. I got on my tiptoes and reached around his neck. The other people in the room slowly blurred, becoming blobs against the walls. I closed my eyes and felt the pulsing beat against my body and Nick against me.

I fell backwards, landing on a bed. I blinked around the room, but got cut off as someone climbed on top of me. Our clothes were flying around the room, landing everywhere. I tried to lift my body from under Nick's weight, only to receive a smack across my face. My fingers found their way up his arms, nails dragging across his skin to leave deep scratches.

"Fuck off Sam. Don't be a bitch or it'll be worse." He whispered in my ear before shoving his hand between my legs.

"NO." I spat in his face, my head finally clearing enough to realize what was happening. He took my wrists in his hand, holding them above my head while he positioned himself. He looked down and grabbed himself to enter me when I snapped my head up, cracking him in the nose. He instantly released my arms and grabbed his face.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, smacking me again and punching my in the ribs. I pulled my arms back, wrapping one around my side and flung the other forward, connecting with his throat. While he clutched his neck I snaked my way out from under him and threw my clothes back on.

"Get back here!" He called out. I flew through the door and downstairs, running until I was home. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and sat down on the steps to my front door. It's 2:55 in the morning, but I can't stay out here. I shook my head and made my way around the house until I reached my bedroom window. I slowly opened it and slid through, landing softly on my bed. I reached up and closed the window, locking it to make sure Nick couldn't get in. I turned around and came face to face with my mom's boyfriend.

"The hell were you?" He slurred.

"I was at a friend's house doing homework. It just took longer than expected." I said, staring him straight in the eye.

"Bullshit, you dumb whore." He said, pushing me onto the bed.

"Don't do this." I warned. His hand shot up my shirt, touching my boobs. He made his way down and took my pants off, dropping them beside the bed.

"Get.. Off.. ME!" I screamed as he rammed himself into me. I let myself shut down and waited until he finished. He finally got off me and pulled his pants up.

"Fucking slut." He spat, punching me in the ribs just like Nick had earlier. I bent over in pain and held my side. I felt something cut my forehead open and the blood start spilling down my face. The door shut and I broke down. I got up slowly and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw the gash that went across the side of my forehead, which would definitely need stitches. I grabbed a cloth and tried to stop the bleeding until I fell on the floor and blacked out.

. . .

I shook my head and opened my eyes, looking down at the lake. I could see the rest of the women there, talking quietly as they did the laundry. I stood up and brushed myself off when I heard a rustling from behind me. I spun around, coming face to face with a walker. It's dead hands grabbed around my neck before I could stabbed the knife into it's brain.


	44. Chapter 44

I threw my hand up, stabbing the walker in the chin as it snapped at me. I sent my other fist into its stomach, making it stumble back a few steps. I jumped forward and stabbed the walker in the forehead and let go of the knife. The walker fell to the ground in a heap. I looked at my hands, seeing the contaminated blood covering them. I took a few deep breaths and bent over, pulling the knife out. I started walking back to camp when I heard something following me. I turned around and found Daryl a few steps behind me.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrow. Daryl shrugged and continued walking, leaving me behind. "You are so strange." I whispered and then continued walking until I got back to the road. Lori had come back from the river and was walking with Carl. Hershal and Rick were leaned over the hood of a truck with a map. I watched as Rick lifted and hand and motioned for me to come over. I quickened my pace and stopped to lean over the hood.

"What's going on?" I looked up at them.

"We're looking for a place to stay for the winter. We can't have the group moving all the time with Lori being pregnant." Hershal stated.

"Wow. Congratulations Rick." I smiled.

"We were thinking that you and Daryl could push ahead, take a look and let us know." Rick stood, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'll ask Daryl. Should T-Dog come, get more gas?" I looked around, seeing Daryl missing again.

"No. He's going to go on a run with Maggie and Glenn." Hershal said in a harsh tone.

"I'll go find Daryl. When did you want us to go?" I looked at Rick.

"You'll need to go today, it's a far drive." Hershal said, tracing across a part of the map with his finger.

"Okay. Gimmie a minute." I said, turning away from them. I looked around, peeking around the cars before I walked back into the trees. I kept my eyes open for any movement as I walked. I stopped for a moment, looking around and listening for any thing. There was a crunching sound behind me which made me whip around and reach for my knife.

"Hey! It's just me." Daryl took a step back and raised a hand to push my hand away from my knife.

"I see that." I said sarcastically. "They have a run for us."

"What's it for?" He crossed his arms.

"Look ahead, see if there's any places we can stay for the winter." I shrugged. "We gotta leave, like now though."

Daryl nodded his head and headed towards the road. We walked beside each other in silence until we hit the road, seeing everyone walking around. They all seemed to be trying to busy themselves, but failing horribly at it. I looked at the truck and found Hershal and Rick still waiting for us. I threw an elbow at Daryl's arm and nodded towards the truck. We walked over and stopped against the side of the truck.

"So?" Rick crossed his arms.

"How long will it take?" Daryl asked, fixing his gaze on the map.

"About three days, depending on how fast you can get there." Rick said, pointing to the town we were headed to.

"Alright. We'll be back soon as we can." Daryl said, turning towards his bike.

"Anything else we should look for?" I called out to Rick.

"Food." He said, turning away to join the group again. I nodded and walked over to the bike, sliding myself behind Daryl while I tossed my back pack over my shoulders. The engine roared to life and started making its way down the road. I looked behind me, watching my new family shrink and slowly disappear.


	45. Chapter 45

I sighed as we became surrounded by wilderness and leaned my head against Daryl's back. I stared out to my left and watched as the sun began to set. I felt Daryl shift in front of me so I sat upright and looked around.

Off to the far right was a small brown cottage. We pulled up in front of it, stopping near the door. Daryl shuffled around before reaching his hand into my lap. I looked down, seeing his gun and took it from him. He grabbed his cross-bow then we both got up and started walking the perimeter. I held the gun up, glancing around as I slid myself against the cottage. I heard a rustling and waited, watching as a walker emerged from the trees. I put the gun in the back of my pants and took my knife out, charging at the walker. I slammed the knife into the top of its head then pulled it out, shaking the blood off as the walker fell.

My attention was brought back to the cottage as I heard something behind me. Daryl was leaning against the side of the cottage, arms crossed with a smirk.

"What are you lookin' at?" I smiled, walking to stand in front of him.

"Ain't sure yet." He said.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "What's for dinner?"

"Some canned fruit that I got in my bag." He shrugged.

Better than nothing. I said. "Guess we should go clear out the house?"

"Already did." Daryl grinned.

"Of course you did." I laughed. "Come on then." I grabbed his arm and pushed him in front of me. We walked around to the door and I stopped. I looked as Daryl walked into the cottage, but I had a strange sense of déjà vu. I slowly walked in the door and realized how I knew the cottage.

"Daryl." I said, loud enough to make him stop.

"What?" He grunted.

I shook my head. "This is the same cottage from that day-dream I had. The one where you died." My words all blurred together as I walked up to Daryl and started pulling him towards the door.

"Woah. Hey. There ain't no walkers in here Sam." He grabbed my arms, forcing me to stay still.

"You checked everywhere?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. I pulled my knife out again and stepped around him, making my way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. I slowly entered the room, making my way to the closet. I grabbed the door knob and threw it open. The same walker I had seem in my dream stumbled out, looking around the room until it fixated on me. I lunged forward, planting the knife firmly in the side of its head and watched as it crumpled to the ground. I pulled the knife out and continued looking through the rest of the room until I found that it was safe enough to stay.

I walked back out of the hall, finding Daryl still standing where I left him.

"So?"He crossed his arms.

"So? Take a look." I said, leaning against the wall beside him. He moved around me and walked into the room. I let myself slide down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, placing my head against them. I closed my eyes and listened, hearing Daryl mumble to himself before exiting the room again. I raised my head and looked at him as he looked around.

"Get out of the way." He said, walking back into the bedroom. I stood up and walked into another room, discovering the kitchen. I could hear Daryl dragging the corpse from the room.

Want some help? I asked, poking my head into the hall. I received a grunt and a wave of Daryl's hand telling me to go. I sighed and turned around to face the dated kitchen. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, but it all looked brand new otherwise. I started opening the cupboards, looking for any food. I found a lot of plates and glasses, but no food. I heard a thump and then a door shutting. I looked into the hallway, finding Daryl wiping his hands on his pants then locking the door. I watched as he reached in his bag, pulling out two cans of fruit and brought them into the kitchen. He set them on the counter and started opening them with his knife. He tossed the tops of the cans into the sink and handed me a can.

"Thanks." I mumbled, rummaging through the drawers until I found the forks. I pulled two out and passed one to Daryl. We sat at the island in the middle of the room and ate in silence.

"Why'd you take off when ya were supposed to teach Beth to shoot?" Daryl asked suddenly, stuffing his mouth full of pear slices.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, so I stood there with my mouth agape, staring at him.

"Well? Spit it out." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It.. brought back some memories. Bad ones." I said quietly, looking down at my fruit.

Daryl nodded his head. "What were they?"

"I was um.. raped." I started. "And my mom's boyfriend, he took his anger out on me.." I trailed off.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "But what's that got t' do with the gun?"

. . .

"SAM!" Mike yelled. My eyes widened in pain from the beating last night. I looked in the mirror and saw my black eye, the cut across my cheek bone and felt my aching bones throughout my body.

"No. Not this time." I whispered as I crawled under my bed. I looked at the door to my room which was locked and had my dresser in front of it. I pushed myself until I hit the wall and looked up. There was a medium sized hole in my box spring, that I had cut this morning when I was supposed to be at school.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." He growled. I heard the door handle jiggle before there were large thuds against the door. "Open the door Sam." He warned. I slid my hand in the hole and wrapped my fingers around the hard metal, pulling a small black gun out. I had taken the gun from my mom's room just hours earlier in anticipation of this fight. I turned the cold metal in my hands until it was in the proper position.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Mike yelled. With another slam the door popped open and my dresser fell over. I covered my mouth with my free hand and watched as he walked around my room. Mike soon dropped to his knees and looked under the bed.

"Get your fat ass out from under there." He growled.

"Fuck you." I glared at him. He hopped back to his feet and reached under the bed, flipping the thing over. I put the gun behind my back and watched as he walked up to me. I looked into his eyes as he towered over me.

"You're as good as dead to the world." He spat in my face, punching me in the ribs. I sucked at the air in pain and pulled the gun from behind my back, placing it against his forehead, making him freeze.

"You're as good as dead. You don't deserve to live." With that I pulled the trigger. His blood splattered across my room and myself. I dropped the gun at my side as Mike fell to the ground. "Never. Again." I spat at his body before going upstairs and calling the police.

...

"I.. uh.. shot him. I took my mom's gun and practised my aim for weeks and then I shot her boyfriend so he wouldn't kill me." I said quietly, pushing my can of fruit towards Daryl. "That's why I don't use a gun unless I have to."

"My dad beat me too." Daryl said, rubbing the back of his neck before pushing the can back to me. "Basically left me t' fend for myself after my ma died."

"That why you have all those scars on your chest and back?" I asked, pulling the can back and picking at some of the fruit. Daryl nodded and chugged the rest of the juice from the can then shot it into the sink.

"Here." I said, giving him the rest of my fruit again.

"Nah. You need t' eat." He said.

"Ain't hungry anymore." I said, standing up. He grunted and finished off the rest of the fruit, drinking the juice and repeating his action of throwing the can into the sink.

I stared out the small window above the sink, seeing the sky slowly darken and the trees drift in silence.

"I hate how quiet it is now." I said randomly.

"Don't really care. Don't matter to me." Daryl shrugged.

"I miss music, and just the sounds that you'd hear every day." I sighed. "Must be getting late now." I nodded towards the window.

Daryl nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Best get some sleep." before turning back to the window.

"Wake me up so you can sleep too." I said, moving towards the hall. I picked up my bag and walked into the bedroom, not bothering to change into new clothes. I tossed the bag towards the wall and crawled into bed, falling sleep instantly.


	46. Chapter 46

I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, there's just been so much going on with me because I'm graduating this year.. I'm going to try to start writing more and hopefully you all enjoy the fact that I'm filling in the winter that wasn't on t.v. Thank you to everyone who have been commenting and following my story. The next chapter will definitely be longer.

* * *

"Sam." Someone whispered beside my head. My eyes flew open and I instantly sat up, looking around in the darkness.

"What?" I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes. "Who's there?"

"Me." A hoarse voice said. "Come on, I gotta get some sleep. Can you take watch for a few hours?" I rubbed at my eyes, realizing that Daryl was the person talking to me.

"Um. Sure." I yawned. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched my arms out, feeling my hand connect with something solid. I pulled my hands back and looked at the figure that was Daryl.

"What did I just hit?" I asked, my voice rough from sleep.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam." Daryl gasped, clutching his groin.

"I am so sorry. I.. didn't mean to.." I trailed off. I slid towards the end of the bed and waited as he sat down, still holding himself.

"Watch what your doin' next time." He scolded. "Ya don't need t' go on watch. No walkers since you went t' sleep."

"Why'd you wake me up to ask me to go then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause I was gonna get you to take watch, but your probably gonna pass out soon."

"Whatever." I yawned, laying down on the opposite side of the bed. Daryl lied down beside me, throwing the blanket over us. I closed my eyes, quickly relaxing and falling asleep again until I felt something soft gliding over my ankle. I looked over at Daryl who was turned away from me. I pulled my legs towards my body, nudging Daryl with my elbow. With a groan he turned over and gave me a sceptical look, which I answered with a nod to the end of the bed. He quickly reached out for his knife on the side table and got up on his knees, leaning towards the edge of the bed. Right as he was about to lunge he paused, looking at the foot of the bed.

"What is it?" I whispered. He lifted his hand and motioned for me to come towards him. I crawled to the end of the bed and followed his stare. There was a small golden retriever halfway under the bed with its tail sticking out.

"Oh my God." I gasped. I let out a quiet whistle, which got me a hasty stare from Daryl. ?The puppy quickly backed up and looked up cautiously.

"It's okay. Come here little guy." I said, patting the bed in front of me. The puppy jumped up, waging its tail happily. I looked the dog over, only stopping when I decided that he was healthy. I kept him in my lap, petting his head as Daryl got up and looked under the bed. He let out a cough and stood up again.

"It's an orphan." He said, pointing to the underside of the bed. I looked down at the golden-haired dog who was fairly skinny and dirty.

"We can't leave him." I looked up, staring into Daryl blue eyes. He nodded his head and looked away, silently contemplating.

"We can keep him." Daryl decided.


End file.
